


What the Hell ?!

by Ploum



Series: What the Hell [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Absurde, Angels, Anges et démons aux noms loufoques, Demons, Enfer - Freeform, Fic pas sérieuse, Multi, Parody, Risque mentions de violence et/ou de sexe, Saints
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Picarel, ange mineur maladroit et peu rigoureux, découvre au cours d’un passage inopiné sur Terre le cadavre de sa meilleure amie Nana, limace pseudo-domestique. Et il ne trouve pas son âme au Paradis ! Ce ne peut être que l’œuvre d'un démon infâme qui l'aura trainée en Enfer, c'est certain ! Déterminé à la sauver, il s’y rend dans l'espoir de l'y retrouver... sauf que l'Enfer n'est pas exactement comme il l'imaginait.
Series: What the Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084388
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	1. Décès prématuré

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : L'histoire et certains personnages sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent donc, le reste étant emprunté à la mythologie chrétienne qui appartient, elle, au domaine public. De ce fait, tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

Picarel ouvrit largement ses ailes pour ralentir sa descente. Il voulut se poser à terre avec classe mais sa maladresse naturelle l’en empêcha ; il trébucha tête la première et dans sa chute, il se cogna contre le couvercle d’une poubelle qui roula pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Lui s’étala de tout son long contre le bitume. Pestant contre sa malchance, il se redressa, douloureux, vira le morceau de banane gluante écrasée sur sa chemise et épousseta ses vêtements avant de penser à faire disparaitre ses ailes et son auréole dorée. L’avait-on vu ? Personne ne devait savoir qu’un ange était apparu ici, Michael le tuerait si de telles rumeurs se répandaient et parvenaient à ses oreilles ! Il balaya du regard la ruelle devant lui ; rien, hormis quelques rats et un chat malingre qui fuit à sa vue. Ou à son odeur nauséabonde ? Un grincement en provenance du fait des bâtiments lui fit lever la tête. Le quartier n’avait aucun charme ; il se composait d’une succession d’immeubles de hauteurs variables et aux fenêtres carrés et obscures, lisses, sans âme et aux murs sales. A sa droite, un escalier extérieur en fer striait le mur et allait du sol jusqu’au toit-terrasse de l’habitation. Le son, métallique et désagréable, venait de ce dernier. A son sommet, il y aperçut une jeune fille en jupe et en manteau avec une écharpe corail. Elle admirait la vue en contrebas, penchée par-dessus la balustrade, dans une direction différente de la sienne. Cela lui paraissait quelque peu risqué car la structure ne cessait de bouger, laissant suspecter qu’elle ne fût pas très solide. La témérité de la jeune fille, ou sa stupidité, le laissa indifférent. Il s’en détourna sans s’y intéresser ; le plus important était qu’elle ne l’eût pas vu se téléporter là, au bout de cette sombre ruelle sans issue. Il ne tarda pas à la quitter.

Il fut heureux de ne pas être interrompu durant son trajet, sans savoir que le fumet de détritus qu’il dégageait dissuadait quiconque de le toucher, même de manière involontaire. Après une dizaine de minutes, il parvint au petit parc du quartier, un petit îlot de verdure au milieu de cet assemblage anarchique de béton, de goudron, de métal et de plastique. Il s’agissait davantage d’un terrain vague avec des arbres que d’un jardin entretenu, ceinturé par une clôture. Il repéra l’arbre habituel et s’y dirigea, mû par l’habitude et par une excitation croissante.

Sa journée avait été affreuse. On lui avait confié une mission à laquelle il n’avait strictement rien compris, et forcément la situation avait dérapé – cependant, il était incapable de dire comment, ni d’expliquer le lien entre ce flacon que les uns désiraient et que les autres maudissaient, cette dague en bronze et les événements, ni la raison pour laquelle ces humains avaient failli les tuer pour le récupérer. Heureusement que Michael était intervenu à temps pour leur sauver la mise… même s’il leur avait bien fait regretter son intervention ensuite. Comme d’habitude, Cockatiel et lui avaient eu droit aux sempiternels reproches sur leur incompétence et leur bêtise. Etait-ce donc de leur faute si les humains étaient si idiots ?

Il oublia ce souvenir désagréable lorsqu’il aperçut la lisière du terrain, signe qu’il était presque arrivé.

— Nana, je suis là !

Exclamation un peu inutile toutefois. Nana était une gentille petite limace, un peu simple d’esprit mais très à l’écoute. Elle était donc incapable de lui répondre. Cependant, il aimait ce petit rituel qu’il avait instauré et ne se lassait pas de l’appliquer à chaque fois, même s’il passait pour un idiot aux yeux d’humains éventuellement présents, comme ce fût le cas ce jour. Comme d’habitude, il les ignora, sans savoir qu’ils le lorgnaient d’un œil bizarre, dubitatifs devant ses vêtements dégoûtants mais de bonne facture et les relents qu’ils sentaient dans son sillage. Un nouveau pauvre, peut-être ?

Picarel gagna son arbre et en inspecta le pied. De joyeux, il devint dépité. Il ne vit son amie nulle part.

— Nana ?

Après quelques secondes, il aperçut une limace sous une feuille qu’il venait de soulever mais il ne la reconnut pas. C’est qu’elle était spéciale, sa Nana ! Il se redressa et dans le même mouvement, il lissa sa veste outremer, songeant alors qu’il aurait dû la retirer. Il faisait déjà chaud et avec elle, c’était une véritable fournaise. Il commença à s’éloigner, perplexe. Où pouvait-elle donc être ?

Un bruit mou l’alerta et il leva le pied. Il aperçut au sol, entre les brins d’herbe, les restes d’une limace écrasée. Il se baissa avant de bondir en poussant un glapissement horrifié. C’était Nana ! Il tomba à genoux devant elle. Son amie était là, à l’état de cadavre. L’avait-il tuée lui-même ? La poitrine serrée, il se demanda comment en avoir le cœur net. Il nota ensuite qu’elle était un peu sèche et racornie ; elle devait déjà être morte lorsqu’il lui avait marché dessus. Alors qui ? Quelle semelle avide de sang et de chair fraiche avait tué sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, et l’avait impitoyablement réduite en bouillie ? Les larmes vinrent poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Qui donc aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ? Elle était pourtant si gentille, si prévenante ! Presque tous les jours, il lui confiait ses peines et ses déboires et jamais elle ne bronchait ni ne le traitait d’imbécile comme les autres anges, jamais elle ne divulguait ses confidences et ses secrets à quiconque. Une amie en or ! Et elle venait de disparaitre à jamais. Bouleversé, il se mit à pleurer. A quelques pas de lui, une famille le considéra avec pitié, pensant qu’il était fou.

— Oï, le clodo ! Dégage de là, y en a qui bossent ici ! râla une voix rauque. 

Un bâton lui frappa les côtes, dur retour à l’amère réalité. Il renifla et dévisagea l’agent d’entretien impoli.

— C’est quoi un clodo ?


	2. Petit tour aux Registres

— Euh… tu es sûr de ton plan ?

— Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?

— Eh bien… Déjà, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il aime les fleurs…

Picarel, accompagné de son collègue Cockatiel, volait en direction des Portes du Paradis, un bouquet de jonquilles entre les mains. Fraiches et colorées, elles ne pourraient qu’égayer la loge des Registres. Avec cela, Saint Joseph serait plus enclin à accéder à sa requête, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n’était qu’un petit service de rien du tout. Il consistait juste à consulter les Registres d’Entrée des Ames pour savoir où son amie Nana avait bien pu atterrir.

Cockatiel, à côté de lui, ne partageait pas son optimisme. Il les voyait surtout pendus haut et court par Michael une fois qu’il aurait appris leur initiative.

Cependant, il n’avait toujours pas réussi à trouver des arguments valables aux yeux de son confrère pour le dissuader de s’y rendre, lorsque les grandes Portes dorées du Paradis se dressèrent devant eux. Ils aperçurent Saint Pierre devant les grilles et le saluèrent distraitement, geste qu’il leur rendit avec de grands signes enthousiastes. Un long bâtiment blanc en partie caché par des effiloches de nuages était situé sur leur droite. L’entrée était surmontée d’une large pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit en grosses lettres roses ‘BIENVENUE AU PARADIS – Service de réception des Ames Bienheureuses’, entourées de cœurs et de trompettes tenues par des chérubins. Ils se posèrent et entrèrent.

Une petite musique joyeuse les accueillit dans le hall mais ce dernier était vide. Malgré l’angoisse grandissante de Cockatiel qui imaginait déjà mille tortures qui leur seraient infligés si Michael faisait appel à Uriel – il ne l’avait encore jamais fait mais savait-on jamais –, ils empruntèrent l’unique couloir qui conduisait vers l’intérieur du bâtiment. L’extérieur ne reflétait pas l’immensité de l’intérieur, tant qu’ils crurent s’être finalement perdus lorsqu’ils parvinrent à la porte susnommée ‘Registres des Entrées des Ames et cie’. Picarel toqua et, mû par l’impatience, il entra sans attendre. Cockatiel gémit mais lui emboita le pas, la mort dans l’âme. Pourquoi suivait-il son ami dans tous ses plans farfelus, déjà ? Il en avait assez de récurer les latrines ou de retirer le crottin des box des poneys célestes !

Au début, ils ne firent face qu’à une longue table austère d’un gris terne, dans le style bar, qui s’étirait sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Seul un grand carnet fermé était posé dessus, lié au meuble avec une ficelle, ainsi que deux vases garnies de plantes desséchées. Derrière elle se dressait une immense bibliothèque occupée de nombreux ouvrages aux reliures en similicuir vieux et usé, pas par manque d’entretien mais par un effet volontaire car aux yeux du propriétaire des lieux, cela seyait mieux à leur usage. Ils s’approchèrent avant de regarder à leur droite puis à leur gauche. Personne.

— Je crois que nous pouvons y aller ! se réjouit Cockatiel. Il n’y a personne ici, quel dommage !

— On est pourtant dans les horaires d’ouverture…, marmonna Picarel, incrédule.

A cet instant, surgit un homme derrière le comptoir, comme un mauvais diable sortant de sa boite. Cockatiel bondit en arrière avec un cri. Picarel sursauta davantage à cause de son piaillement semblable à celui d’une perruche qu’à cette arrivée impromptue. Il adopta un large sourire enjôleur, malgré le regard sinistre que lui adressait Saint Joseph, et le salua.

— Bonjour !

— Raison de votre visite ?

Il ne passait pas par quatre chemins celui-là ! Picarel ne se départit pas de son enthousiasme malgré la voix monocorde. Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs dans l’espoir d’améliorer un peu son humeur, ce qui ne lui valut qu’un froncement de sourcils.

— Raison de votre visite ? répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Le sourire de Picarel se tordit un instant, lui-même ébranlé par cette attitude froide et impartiale. Un soupçon d’anxiété commença à le tenailler. Il prit lui-même l’initiative de débarrasser un vase de ses plantes mortes pour y mettre les brins de jonquilles, histoire de se libérer les mains, avant de répondre. Les tiges sèches rejoignirent leurs compagnes dans l’autre vase.

— Consulter le Registre d’Entrée des –

— Autorisation ?

Là, il perdit son sourire.

— Autorisation ? Comment ça, autorisation ? Une autorisation de quoi ?

— Pour consulter les Registres d’Entrées, assena Saint Joseph d’une voix dure. Vous vous croyez où ici, dans une bibliothèque ?

— Euh… excusez-moi ?

Les deux anges se retournèrent pour apercevoir une silhouette translucide à l’entrée de la pièce, celle d’un quadragénaire au crâne chauve et à l’œil un peu hagard. Une âme humaine.

Toutefois, elle n’était pas censée être ici mais prise en charge par Saint Pierre.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, s’excusa aussitôt l’âme en se ramassant un peu sur elle-même, gênée. Je me suis retrouvé devant les grilles et euh… le monsieur qui s’y trouvait n’avait pas l’air d’aller très bien. Je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire et où je devais aller mais tout ce qu’il a su me dire est ‘Au septième Ciel, mon ami !’ et… j’ai vu la pancarte, alors je me suis dit –

— Installez-vous ici, répondit Saint Joseph en lui désignant un coin de la salle, habitué à ce genre de discours. Il vous faudra attendre qu’il décuve.

— Qu’il _quoi_ ?

L’âme observa les deux anges sans comprendre. Ces derniers haussèrent les épaules. Qu’y pouvaient-ils si Saint Pierre était encore bourré ? Picarel se tourna vers Saint Joseph, surpris.

— Maintenant qu’il est ici, vous ne pouvez pas le faire entrer vous-même ? Il suffit que vous l’inscriviez dans le Registre !

— C’est le rôle de Saint Pierre.

— Mais il n’est pas en état !

— C’est le rôle de Saint Pierre.

L’âme alla donc s’asseoir contre le mur indiqué, à même le sol puisqu’il n’y avait nul siège. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et demeura ainsi, perplexe.

— Donc, pas d’autorisation je suppose ?

— Mais de qui voulez-vous que j’en obtienne une ?

— D’un Archange.

Autant dire que c’était fichu.

— On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement ?

Saint Joseph fronça les sourcils.

— Ou alors vous allez chercher une autorisation.

Picarel souffla, exaspéré. Qu’il était têtu.

— Je ne peux _pas_ avoir votre autorisation !

Qui lui en donnerait une, sérieusement ? Raphael, sûrement. Gabriel aussi, peut-être. Même s’il arrivait à convaincre l’un ou l’autre – à les émouvoir surtout, ce qui n’était pas difficile concernant le premier –, le plus dur était d’obtenir ce fameux document avant qu’un autre Archange ne tombât sur eux. Or, Michael rôdait souvent dans les parages, quand ce n’était pas Uriel. L’un dans l’autre, c’en serait fini d’eux.

— Alors vous pouvez partir et cesser de m’importuner.

Cockatiel espéra qu’ils en resteraient là mais se douta que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il n’y avait plus qu’une dernière option : essayer de l’acheter. Picarel commença par sortir son portefeuille, ce qui ne lui valut qu’une œillade peu amène.

— Vous croyez réellement pouvoir m’acheter ? persiffla-t-il d’une voix doucereuse. Je suis un Saint !

Pas d’argent donc… une lubie secrète ? Picarel n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être ! Il extirpa des choses diverses et variées de ses poches, des livres, des mouchoirs, des cadavres de chewing-gum prémâchés, des kakis pas mûrs, des bouts de tissus colorés…

— C’est une jupe ? s’étonna l’âme en lorgnant sur un long vêtement en fuseau pourpre, qu’il pointa du doigt.

Picarel rougit mais ne répondit pas. Cockatiel lui répondit par un haussement d’épaules embarrassé.

L’air de Saint Joseph changea pour devenir intéressé lorsqu’une boite de chocolats apparut sur le tas d’objets hétéroclites. _Un gourmand, donc_ … Picarel dut sacrifier toute sa réserve et pousser Cockatiel à en faire de même pour voir lesdites boites disparaitre et les mots tant attendus être prononcés :

— Quel Registre ?

Il avait repris son visage austère et sa voix monocorde. Le tribut n’avait pas suffi à lui arracher une once de sympathie.

— Celui des Entrées ! fit Picarel sur le ton de l’évidence. En fait, je cherche une amie –

— Humain, donc ?

Picarel faillit gémir de dépit. Quelle étroitesse d’esprit ! Pourquoi un humain, forcément ?

— Non ! C’est une limace !

— Une limace ?

Saint Joseph cligna des yeux, perplexe, avant de secouer la tête. Il choisit de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

— Quel Registre donc ?

— Je viens de vous dire –

— Si nous avons autant de livres, c’est parce que nous tenons un Registre d’Entrées par _espèce_. Que croyez-vous ? Cela fait des milliers d’années que ce service est en vigueur, cela en fait des individus, toutes espèces confondues !

Picarel ouvrit la bouche, hébété. Jamais il n’avait envisagé une telle chose. Il se reprit.

— Euh, celui des limaces alors.

Saint Joseph soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, comme s’il était confronté à un parfait abruti.

— Je viens de vous le dire, chaque espèce a son Registre. Quelle espèce de limace ?

— Quelle espèce de limace ? répéta Picarel, perplexe.

Cockatiel cacha son visage entre ses mains, désespéré, tandis que l’anxiété montait en flèche chez l’autre ange.

— Oui. Alors ?

— Mais je n’en sais rien ! se lamenta-t-il.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu’il aurait des questions aussi tordues ? Il n’était pas zoologiste !

De nouveau, un soupir du Saint.

— Bon, je crois que nous devrons procéder autrement. Région où se trouvait l’individu ? Couleur particulière ? Longueur ?

— France, en région parisienne, répondit-il, désemparé. Plutôt grise. Longueur… bah, c’est une limace.

— Je suppose que je devrais m’en contenter… Espèce européenne donc. Peut-être _Deroceras reticulatum_ ?

Il se retourna vers la bibliothèque et chercha l’ouvrage pendant plusieurs secondes avant de l’extirper de l’étagère. Il était très épais et possédait une couverture couleur bronze zébrée de reflets. Il revint vers eux et le posa brusquement sur le comptoir, ce qui souleva un épais nuage de poussière qui fit tousser les deux anges, jusqu’à leur piquer les yeux. Chose étrange, l’intérieur de leurs nez, de leurs bouches et de leurs gorges les irritait.

— Mais c’est quoi cette poussière ? On dirait qu’elle colle ! pesta Cockatiel en toussotant comme s’il essayait d’extraire quelque chose. Vous n’entretenez pas vos livres ?

Saint Joseph lui jeta un regard ironique.

— Ce sont des Registres et non des livres, et si. Ceci a pour but de dissuader les gens de revenir ici trop souvent, même avec une autorisation. C’est que je n’ai pas que ça à faire non plus !

Ils ne répliquèrent pas, bien que le rôle du Saint en question se restreignît justement à la gestion des Registres.

— Date et lieu de la mort ?

Ils firent chou blanc. Sur l’insistance de Picarel, ils consultèrent les Registres des autres espèces de limaces françaises, même s’ils durent essuyer d’autres attaques de poussière en conséquence, jusqu’à mettre le feu à leurs poumons. Ils finirent par quitter la pièce, haletants et inconfortables, sans avoir rien trouvé. Nana ne figurait sur aucun Registre.

Son âme n’avait pas rejoint le Paradis.


	3. Départ en Enfer

— Mais où peut-elle donc bien être ?

Après avoir quitté Saint Joseph, les deux amis avaient rejoint un petit coin tranquille du Paradis pour s’y poser et réfléchir, assis sur des nuages rose fuschia. Fraichement rentrés de mission et ayant déjà effectué les tâches ingrates que Michael leur avait infligées à cause de leur échec, personne ne les chercherait avant un bon moment. Première bonne nouvelle.

— Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait mille lieux où se rendre ! se plaignit Picarel en plongeant la tête entre ses mains, désemparé.

Il ne pouvait pas en attribuer la faute à Saint Pierre, régulièrement ivre – la faute à ceux qui venaient le voir et lui proposaient un petit apéro pour passer le temps ou pour le ‘récompenser’ de son dur labeur – car il n’avait en charge que la réception des âmes humaines. Celles des animaux passaient par un autre portail, gardé par Sainte Rita et Saint Mammès. Le risque que Nana fût devenue une âme errante était minime ; d’une part, parce que les deux Saints n’avaient pas pour habitude de quitter leur poste ou de se retrouver inaptes à l’assurer, d’autre part parce que même si une âme de limace n’était pas prise en charge, il y avait peu de chance qu’elle allât bien loin d’elle-même. Aucune âme n’était ni plus grande ni plus rapide que de son vivant. Quelqu’un l’aurait forcément récupérée à l’heure qu’il était et elle aurait figuré dans les Registres. Or, ce n’était pas le cas.

— Peut-être est-elle au Purgatoire ? proposa Cockatiel, à défaut d’autre chose.

Il avait juste envie de dire que ses recherches étaient sans espoir. Une limace ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu’à une autre limace, alors comment distinguer la sienne des autres ? Peut-être même l’avait-il déjà confondue de son vivant et que la Nana originelle n’était pas morte.

Picarel lui jeta une œillade perplexe.

— Au Purgatoire ? Mais qu’irait-elle faire là-bas ? C’est pour les âmes en repentir !

— Bah, je n’en sais rien… peut-être aurait-elle commis des fautes –

— Des fautes ? Elle ? Et que veux-tu qu’elle ait commis comme fautes ? Piquer la feuille de salade d’une autre limace ?

Cockatiel haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu penses plutôt qu’elle est restée sur Terre ? Je ne connais aucun cas d’âme errante de limace qui ait été reporté jusque-là !

Les âmes errantes restaient attachées à un lieu à cause de quelque chose qui les y retenait, comme des regrets ou de la souffrance… parfois une non-acceptation de la mort elle-même. Les limaces n’étaient classiquement pas concernées.

Picarel haussa les épaules avant de les laisser retomber, dépité.

— La dernière solution qu’il reste est l’Enfer. Mais bon, la probabilité qu’elle y soit est plus faible encore que pour le Purgatoire…

Picarel redressa vivement la tête à cette hypothèse. Non… Le risque n’était pas plus faible. Certes, Nana n’avait aucune raison d’y aller d’elle-même mais le Paradis recevait régulièrement des rapports de vols d’âmes avant leur élévation vers les cieux, emmenées par les démons pour une destinée floue. Comme les âmes étaient trop nombreuses, les Anges étaient incapables d’endiguer complètement le phénomène, même s’ils s’efforçaient d’y trouver des parades.

Nana avait pu être enlevée par un démon, tout simplement. La voilà, la clé du mystère !

Picarel se releva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter son ami.

— C’est ça, tu as raison ! Nana ne peut qu’être en Enfer !

— Q-quoi ?! s’exclama Cockatiel avant de bégayer : Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

— C’est logique ! Les démons ont pu l’emmener !

— Une limace ?!

Picarel le jaugea avec une grimace.

— Bien sûr, c’est déjà arrivé. Il y a peut-être des amateurs de limaces parmi les démons.

— Je ne veux même pas savoir pour quoi…

Picarel le fixa un instant, perplexe, avant de pâlir.

— Oh mon Dieu… si cela se trouve, ils veulent la manger ou en faire… il faut absolument que j’y aille !

— T-tu… tu n’es pas sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? Te rendre en Enfer ?

Il était partagé entre horreur et anxiété. Cette histoire ne pouvait que mal tourner ! En plus, aller retrouver une limace en Enfer… Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Et encore, leurs chances seraient bien meilleures dans ce cas.

L’air résolu de son ami le convainquit que quoi qu’il dît, rien ne le dissuaderait dans sa démarche.

— Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ? soupira-t-il, las.

— Je verrai une fois sur place !

Ça, c’était du plan.

— En même temps, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais déjà eu l’occasion de visiter l’Enfer ! se justifia-t-il.

Normalement, aucun Ange ne s’adonnait à ce genre de balade ni n’en avait l’occasion. Que ferait un démon s’il en voyait un se promener dans leur coin ?

— Tu es au courant que c’est du suicide ? Et même si tu survis, quand tu reviendras, Michael te tuera !

— Il ne le fera pas s’il ne le sait pas, n’est-ce pas ?

Cockatiel cligna des yeux, atterré. Il espérait réellement être revenu avant que quiconque ne s’en aperçût ? Il ne répondit pas.

— Pour cela, mieux vaut que tu restes ici et que j’y aille seul ; ils s’apercevront moins vite de ma disparition si tu es encore là !

Son ami ne rétorqua pas, pas davantage convaincu. Comme s’ils seraient assez idiots pour ne pas remarquer l’absent dans leur paire. Ses yeux s’humidifièrent à la perspective de la mort de son ami, qui était pour lui l’unique issue de cette aventure absurde. Il se jeta dans ses bras avant d’éclater en sanglots.

— Allons ! Ce n’est pas comme si tu es sur le point de m’enterrer, plaisanta Picarel en lui tapotant le dos, après l’avoir enlacé.

Cockatiel songea qu’il n’en aurait même pas l’occasion. Les démons n’avaient pas pour habitude de leur rendre leurs camarades disparus là-bas, comme leur ami Scalpel ; sans doute préféraient-ils ensuite les consommer ou s’amuser avec leurs restes. Il refusa d’y penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Picarel décida de se préparer en vue de cette ‘simple escapade’, malgré les plaintes de son ami. Cela consista juste à troquer son uniforme d’Ange du Paradis – les robes n’étaient plus à la mode depuis belle lurette – pour une tenue plus passe-partout, moins éclatante de blancheur et de lumière divine. Celle qu’il revêtait lors de ses missions sur Terre était suffisante, en somme, puisqu’il n’était jamais supposé être reconnu comme un Ange par les humains. Seule modification à cette dernière : il ne revêtit aucune veste sur sa chemise légère. Pour le reste, il décida de ne pas prendre plus que ce que contenaient déjà ses poches. Dans tous les cas, il lui suffirait d’être discret et rapide pour réussir à aller et venir ni vu ni connu, n’est-ce pas ? La mort de Nana était récente, elle n’avait pas pu se balader dans tout l’Enfer durant ce laps de temps !

— Tu devrais prendre des armes avec toi, le supplia Cockatiel d’une voix presque désespérée. Au moins une épée.

Il aurait bien ajouté un bazooka et quelques mitraillettes mais son ami avait plus de chance de se tuer lui-même que de réussir à abattre un démon, même s’il se trouvait pile en face de lui et qu’il restait là sans bouger. Picarel rit.

— Pourquoi faire ? Je ne sais pas me battre !

Il n’était pas un ange guerrier. Cela se voyait à sa silhouette chétive, presque malingre. Lui et son ami faisaient plutôt office de messagers ou étaient envoyés à la recherche d’objets peu dangereux. Jamais ils n’étaient affectés dans des missions très périlleuses ; c’étaient leurs propres maladresses – ou la bêtise des humains, selon eux – qui les rendaient ainsi. A l’origine, ils étaient des anges gardiens mais les catastrophes qui avaient accablé leurs protégés avaient rapidement convaincu les Archanges de leur attribuer un autre rôle.

— Une dague alors ? insista Cockatiel. Il te faut bien quelque chose si un démon t’attaque. Même s’ils croient que tu es l’un des leurs, tu pourrais être pris pour cible – je suis sûr qu’ils s’attaquent et se mangent entre eux !

Picarel grimaça puis concéda à sa requête. Même si les Anges ne voyaient pas les agissements des démons dans leur domaine, ils n’avaient aucun doute que la torture n’était pas réservée exclusivement aux âmes damnées. Cependant, lui n’en avait aucune. Cockatiel lui donna donc la sienne, une dague décorative à la lame ondulée et crantée, dont le manche était composé du corps d’un dragon chinois avec la tête à son extrémité. Elle avait été achetée à l’occasion d’un salon consacré à la fantasy médiévale sur Terre. Il lui offrit également son porte-bonheur favori, un pendentif sculpté en forme de fée, une pacotille achetée dans le même salon que la dague. Picarel les rangea tous deux dans ses poches, ému. Cockatiel le poussa également à prendre quelques pommes et des bananes, au cas où le voyage prendrait plus de temps qu’escompté. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Picarel quitta discrètement le Paradis, sous l’œil humide de Cockatiel et celui embrumé de Saint Pierre. Ce dernier, à moitié somnolent, ne comprit pas l’air effondré de ce dernier. Il était rare que son ébriété fût utile mais cette fois, ce fut le cas ; le Saint ne questionna pas les deux Anges sur la raison de son départ, ne chercha pas à l’arrêter et lui ouvrit même les portes avec joie, même s’il eut besoin d’aide ensuite pour les fermer puisqu’il menaça de s’endormir contre elles. Le grincement retentissant qui accompagna le mouvement parut sinistre aux oreilles de Cockatiel mais Picarel, pressé, ne s’en aperçut pas. Il plongea dans les nuages et comme d’habitude, il retira son auréole et la rangea dans sa poche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour sur Terre. Pas en France mais en Géorgie ; au gouffre de Veryovkina plus précisément. Ce dernier était reconnu comme étant le plus profond au monde, s’enfonçant sous terre jusqu’à plus de deux milles mètres. Ce que les humains ne savaient pas, en revanche, était qu’au-delà, il existait un passage qui conduisait plus loin encore vers le centre de la Terre, vers l’Enfer. C’était ce dernier que Picarel empruntait.

Comment était-il au courant de ce passage, au juste ? En tant qu’ange des plus basiques, il n’aurait pas dû le savoir. Il l’avait appris bien malencontreusement de la bouche de Michael lui-même qui n’avait pas su, à ce moment précis, qu’il avait quelques auditeurs supplémentaires et indésirables, Cockatiel compris. Une autre histoire rocambolesque à leur actif qui s’était terminée de manière assez classique pour la paire, avec curage de latrines et nettoyage des salles de réunion en prime. Cette information lui était très utile aujourd’hui.

Il se demanda comment il reconnaitrait les lieux lorsqu’enfin, il y fût. Il écarquilla les yeux d’effroi. Se serait-il trompé d’adresse ? Picarel n’avait jamais été en Enfer. Pourtant, à ses yeux, ce ne pouvait être qu’un endroit stérile, fait de cendres, de roches et de ténèbres, habité par des monstres distordus et dont l’air était rendu chaud, terriblement chaud voire brûlant, par les mille et un feux qui dansaient éternellement afin d’infliger d’innombrables tortures aux pauvres âmes qui tombaient en cet endroit. Ce qui lui faisait face n’avait rien à voir.

Était-il normal d’apercevoir un ciel jaune poussin zébré de vert, un champ de fleurs carnivores rouges et jaunes qui se dandinaient et des crevettes géantes en train de brouter lesdites fleurs ? Il faisait doux. Au loin, devant lui, se dressait ce qui ressemblait à une ville aux maisons bigarrées.

Où étaient donc les grandes portes de l’Enfer, sinistres et repoussantes, et les monstres qui devaient les garder ? Bien qu’il ne rêvât pas de les croiser, ce panorama lui semblait un peu étrange.

— Serais-je tombé sur la tête ? marmonna Picarel, perplexe.

Il eut beau cligner des yeux ou se pincer la peau à plusieurs reprises, le paysage devant lui ne changea pas.


	4. Au bon endroit ?

La peur donne des ailes, dit-on. Picarel en avait déjà mais il doutait que les faire apparaitre fût une bonne idée, au risque d’être vu et reconnu par un démon – si cela se trouvait, ces choses en étaient ! Il courait et slalomait entre les crevettes géantes, priant pour qu’aucune d’elles n’en vînt à le désirer comme goûter, et il évitait en même temps les fleurs carnivores qui lui semblaient saliver sur son sillage. Il avait eu l’occasion de voir les premières de plus près, ce qui lui avait permis d’établir un constat simple : leur exosquelette avait tout d’une cuirasse très épaisse et ultra-résistante. La dague de Cockatiel n’en viendrait pas à bout !

Mais là encore, alors qu’il sentait la terre sous ses pieds, l’herbe lui frapper les mollets dans sa course et la brise lui fouetter le visage, Picarel restait perplexe. Était-il réellement en Enfer ou se serait-il trompé d’endroit ? A moins que tout cela ne fût qu’illusions destinées à le perdre ? Cela avait le mérite de fonctionner !

_Comment suis-je supposé sortir de ce pétrin ?_ Une chance pour lui, les immenses créatures l’ignoraient et continuaient de paitre, indifférentes à sa présence et à ses angoisses. Quant aux fleurs, elles n’étaient pas partout et leur portée était faible. Ce ne fut qu’une fois épuisé et obligé de s’arrêter qu’il constata, en plus du fait qu’il devrait se mettre au sport, qu’aucune n’avait cillé à ses gesticulations et que sa course était, somme toute, plutôt ridicule. Il pesta contre lui-même, les membres tremblants, le souffle court et en nage, et grimaça lorsqu’une douleur vrilla son flanc gauche. Il posa sa main dessus. Voilà qu’il avait un point de côté ! Cette aventure commençait plutôt mal.

— Eh, toi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans mon troupeau d’crevettes ?

Picarel se stoppa net et tourna la tête, stupéfait. Près de lui se dressait un individu semblable en tous points à un humain de constitution banale. Doté d’une tignasse noire en bataille et d’une silhouette plutôt maigre, il le jaugeait avec une nonchalance piquée d’agacement, vautré en partie sur le grand bâton sur lequel il prenait appui. Il ne paraissait pas très futé, juste indolent voire paresseux. Gourmand aussi : il tenait un sachet de dragées dans une main et mâchonnait tranquillement. _Une sorte de berger à la baba cool_ , pensa-t-il.

— Alors ? le pressa-t-il. Si t’as rien à faire là, casse-toi, tu les perturbes !

_Ah bon ?_ Picarel leva bêtement la tête vers les crevettes qui continuaient de brouter. En quoi troublait-il leur repas ? C’étaient elles qui l’effrayaient !

— Je t’ai dit –

— C’est que, je crois que je suis perdu…

Était-ce un démon ? Ce dernier soupira, l’air de se demander ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter ça.

— Comment ça, tu t’es perdu ? T’es pas fichu de reconnaitre le coin ? L’Enfer, c’est pas comme la Terre, c’est tellement varié que tu peux pas confondre !

— J-je suis donc bien en Enfer ?! s’exclama Picarel, perplexe, avant de se mordre les lèvres et de se maudire en lui-même.

Pas besoin d’être intelligent pour comprendre qu’un démon n’était pas censé dire ça ! Le brun devant lui l’observa d’un œil étrange. Il marmonna quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

— T’es qui, toi, au juste ?

— Je m’appelle Pica –

Il s’interrompit à temps en se rappelant, horrifié, que son nom risquait de le dénoncer en tant qu’ange. L’autre – un démon, sans doute, si c’était bien là l’Enfer – ne paraissait pas très intelligent mais mieux valait ne pas éveiller sa méfiance !

— Pika ? Quel nom bidon.

Picarel se vexa.

— Et toi, tu es ?

— Amaranth. Si tu cherches la ville, elle est là-bas, t’arriveras plus à te retrouver à partir de là. Y a que des crevettes et des plantes carnivores ici.

Il venait de pointer du doigt la ville que Picarel tentait de rallier, ainsi son ‘aide’ ne lui fut pas très utile. Cependant, s’il pouvait lui fournir des informations pour traverser son champ de monstruosités en toute sécurité…

— C’est un élevage ? demanda-t-il en désignant les colosses près d’eux.

Amaranth le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

— Bien sûr que non ! Y a pas besoin d’élevages ici, et ce ne sont que des crevettes !

Picarel le jaugea, surpris.

— Que fais-tu donc ici, si tu n’es pas leur berger ?

Le démon resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de s’indigner :

— … Un berger ?!

**

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi il l’a mal pris…, maugréa Picarel une énième fois.

La fin de la conversation avait été quelque peu confuse et abrupte car vexé, Adamanth ne s’était pas fait prier pour l’aviser en vue de le chasser. Comment deviner qu’il n’était qu’un observateur curieux ? Ce dernier avait eu raison ; seules les Mangeuses de Cervelle, comme il avait appelé les fleurs carnivores, représentaient une menace mais elles étaient faciles à éviter puisqu’il suffisait de circuler là où elles ne se trouvaient pas. A présent, il avait réussi à rallier la ville, certes… mais il n’était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Cela devait bien faire deux ou trois heures qu’il errait sans savoir où aller.

Les bâtisses étaient à l’image de ce qu’il avait vu de loin : colorées et hétéroclites. Le ciel était désormais sombre, comme s’il tenait compte de la cyclicité du jour et de la nuit. Picarel se tenait en plein milieu d’une place dallée et noire de monde. Tantôt des figures humaines, tantôt des têtes d’animaux, tantôt des corps de chimère ou des animaux anthropomorphes… Il en venait encore à douter. Si Adamanth avait appelé ce lieu l’Enfer, peut-être n’était-ce pas celui qu’il espérait trouver ? Quel était donc ce lieu, dans ce cas ?

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu’il fut bousculé et tomba sur les fesses. Une voix rude gronda près de lui :

— Tu gênes le passage, petit.

Picarel leva la tête et s’inquiéta. Vu l’air sinistre du démon, il ne comptait pas passer son chemin.

Il était si gigantesque et imposant qu’il le plongeait dans l’obscurité. Lui-même se trouvait en partie dans l’ombre, ainsi ses traits étaient difficiles à distinguer. Il possédait une tête de taureau avec d’immenses cornes, un poitrail puissant et ses jambes étaient des pattes de chèvre. Picarel déglutit. Même s’il dégainait sa dague et visait sa poitrine, il n’était pas sûr qu’elle atteindrait son cœur tant il était musculeux.

Il se redressa vivement et recula sans prendre la peine de brosser ses vêtements.

— C-c’est bon, je m’en vais !

Il voulut détaler mais une main large se posa sur son épaule et le bloqua.

— Tu crois t’en tirer comme ça ? Tu m’as bousculé, sale morveux !

— M-mais c’est vous qui m’avez poussé, je ne vous avais même pas vu !

Il pâlit quand le démon attrapa sa chemise pour approcher la tête de la sienne.

— Ça, je m’en fiche.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et Picarel eut ainsi l’occasion de loucher sur une double rangée de dents pointues et sur une langue souple et baveuse qui s’agitait derrière elles.

— Et moi qui ne savais pas quoi manger ce soir…

Picarel se figea. _Ils se mangent réellement entre eux !_ fut sa première pensée avant de revenir à l’urgence de sa situation. Il se débattit pour tenter de s’extraire de sa poigne, en vain. Le démon émit un gloussement. A côté d’eux, la vie suivait tranquillement son cours. Le gars disait qu’il allait le manger et personne ne réagissait !

— Je ne veux pas être mangé ! geignit-il tout en continuant de gesticuler.

— Comme si je te demandais ton avis ! s’exclama le pseudo-minotaure en le calant sous le bras pour l’emmener avec lui.

Picarel cria et s’agita de plus belle, sans aucun effet. Tout au plus s’attira-t-il quelques œillades agacées. Le démon ricana et avança. Soudain, des bruits de trompette retentirent, ce qui attira leur attention en plus d’autres personnes. Le démon s’arrêta, perplexe, et Picarel leva la tête. Une troupe arrivait sur la place depuis une rue large, mais sa propre position et les passants ne lui permirent pas de voir grand-chose. Le démon râla.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, lui ? Il n’était pas censé être en vacances ?

Parce qu’un démon, ça prenait des vacances ?

Picarel écarquilla les yeux alors que venait vers eux un lent cortège de chats dressés sur leurs pattes qui entouraient un cheval blanc et son cavalier. Ils étaient vêtus de bouts de redingotes ou de nœuds papillon dont ils n’avaient pas trop su quoi faire, ce qui donnait lieu à des costumes assez hétéroclites. Ils soufflaient bruyamment dans des trompettes jusqu’à s’en étouffer et jouaient des notes fausses voire abominables. Parmi eux, le cavalier avait fière allure ; le port droit, il balayait la place d’un œil paresseux. Il avait tout de l’humain ordinaire et pourtant, les démons s’écartaient prestement de son chemin sans émettre une plainte. Un Seigneur, peut-être ? Picarel avait eu la mauvaise habitude de ronfler pendant les quelques cours qu’il n’avait pas séchés ; ses connaissances au sujet de leurs ennemis héréditaires étaient très limitées.

Il n’avait donc aucune idée de l’identité de ce démon.

Picarel se résigna à baisser la tête alors que sa nuque le brûlait et menaçait de se bloquer. Il ne vit donc pas l’individu derrière le cavalier le pointer du doigt ni son seigneur hocher la tête en réponse. Le pseudo-minotaure se raidit contre lui. Les sons de trompette s’approchèrent et Picarel plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en grimaçant, suppliant tout et n’importe quoi pour que ce tintamarre cessât. Il était même prêt à finir au barbecue pour que – non, quand même pas, il –

Mais que faisait ce chat rayé posé juste sous son nez à le dévisager avec curiosité, sa trompette dans les pattes ?

— Eh bien, Pika ! Je te retrouve encore à lambiner ! Que fais-tu donc dans les bras de cet individu ?

Surpris par le surnom et par le commentaire – pouvait-on réellement le soupçonner de former un couple aux habitudes bizarres avec cet individu ? –, il leva de nouveau la tête pour voir que le cortège se dressait à présent juste devant eux. Il reconnut Adamanth derrière le cavalier et son cheval et hoqueta.

— Toi !

— Il-il est à vous ? bégaya le minotaure, mal à l’aise.

Picarel ne sut choisir entre s’indigner et s’interloquer. Il était bien plus massif que l’autre gaillard sur son cheval, il était sans doute capable de massacrer tout ce beau monde devant lui !

— Oui, il s’agit de mon serviteur –

Quoi ?

— Cela ne se voit-il donc pas ?

Le démon hésita avant de jeter un bref coup d’œil vers Picarel, qui arborait à l’instant un air ahuri.

— Euh, maintenant que vous le dites…

— On se demandait bien où il était passé. Il n’est pas très doué pour se repérer dans la ville, il n’a aucun sens de l’orientation, le pauvre !

— … Ah, marmonna le démon, dépité.

Après un moment en suspens, il lâcha brusquement Picarel qui chuta au sol et fila en vitesse sans demander son reste. Des chats ramassèrent l’ange et l’aidèrent à se relever. Il n’eut pas le temps de remercier ces derniers ou son étrange sauveur que celui-ci s’exclama :

— Bien, c’est que nous n’avons pas que ça à faire ! En avant !

— Euh, attendez – !

Ses protestations moururent alors que la cacophonie reprit et que le cortège se remit en branle. Il les regarda passer devant lui et fut surpris lorsqu’Adamanth lui attrapa le bras. Il se laissa d’abord faire avant de songer que ce n’était pas normal. Il tenta de le repousser, un peu mollement cependant, car de nombreuses paires d’yeux étaient encore tournées vers le convoi.

— Mais pourquoi me tires-tu ?

Difficile de s’entendre avec les bruits de trompettes. Il dut presque se coller à Adamanth et lui reposer la question pour qu’il y réponde.

— Parce que tu viens avec nous.

Et pourquoi irait-il avec eux ? Il ne connaissait même pas leur meneur ! Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, sans se soucier de savoir s’il suivait ou non.

— Pourquoi ?

Adamanth le fixa un instant sans sourciller.

— Parce que si tu ne viens pas, tu es mort.


	5. Ennemies ou alliés ?

Picarel avait d’abord pensé fausser compagnie à la petite troupe mais il n’en eut pas l’occasion. Les trompettes avaient tendance à vider les lieux autour d’eux, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de se perdre dans la foule. Il s’en était affligé un moment en lorgnant sur chaque bout de ruelle trop éloignée de lui pour espérer la rejoindre en toute discrétion. Alors qu’ils venaient d’atteindre un quartier peu animé, la fin du tintamarre de l’orchestre de chats le ramena à son sauveur providentiel. Il décida de le bombarder de questions.

— Pourquoi avoir prétendu que je suis votre serviteur ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré auparavant ! Et où est-on ?

L’endroit était très bizarre ; trop tranquille pour les Enfers, surtout. Il s’agissait d’un ensemble d’habitations avec jardin où les gens visibles, quoi qu’ils fussent, paressaient sur des transats, des hamacs ou des canapés disposés à l’extérieur avec des téléviseurs ou des jeux vidéo. Dans les détails, il y avait tout et n’importe quoi ; tantôt de l’herbe rose, tantôt de la mousse ou des cailloux multicolores, tantôt une maison composée de traversins et d’oreillers, tantôt une autre composée de briques mais agencée très étrangement avec des portes en guise de fenêtre et inversement…

Le concepteur des lieux avait été drôlement inspiré.

— Et où va-t-on ? Je ne suis pas sûr de –

— Nous retournons dans mon domaine, répondit son sauveur.

— Dans votre domaine ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Et que voulez-vous de mo –

— Ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de parler de cela, soupira-t-il.

Adamanth lui jeta une œillade avant de rouler des yeux, exaspéré. Pourquoi avait-il signalé son cas, sérieusement ? Il sentait qu’il allait le regretter !

Cela n’empêcha pas Picarel de poursuivre. Cependant, il se tut après quelques minutes lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le domaine en question et que l’homme mit pied à terre. Comme le reste, elle n’avait rien à voir avec le sinistre manoir qu’il s’était plu à imaginer. Différents styles architecturaux se mélangeaient en un fouillis indescriptible et vertigineux par les dimensions impressionnantes des diverses sculptures, très nombreuses. Le rôle de certaines pièces avait dû échapper à son constructeur ; ainsi une tourelle et sa toiture pointue se retrouvaient tête en bas tandis que des fenêtres se côtoyaient en diagonale et que des balcons se retrouvaient seuls, sans ouverture depuis l’intérieur pour y accéder. La parcelle qui précédait la maison n’était pas plus classique ; au lieu du gazon vert des habitations humaines ou des roches grises et des cendres noires attendues, le sol était recouvert d’immenses champignons rose translucide qui s’agitaient comme des méduses dans l’eau, des espèces de coussins bleus à poils dont plusieurs de leurs représentants couinèrent lorsque le cheval blanc se coucha dessus et des allées de cailloux miroitants qui changeaient sans cesse de couleur et qui hurlaient quand ils leur marchèrent dessus.

Picarel ne se sentit pas moins dépaysé à l’intérieur.

A peine furent-ils rentrés que les chats se dispersèrent et disparurent. Picarel se figea et pensa alors faire demi-tour. Adamanth et son seigneur lui tournaient le dos. C’était l’occasion, non ?

Alors qu’il se tournait vers la porte, cette dernière claqua juste devant son nez et il vit ses possibilités de fuite s’envoler avec tristesse. Cependant il resta, dans l’espoir qu’elle se rouvrirait d’elle-même ; après tout, personne ne l’avait refermée derrière lui.

— Ne reste pas planté là, elle ne va pas s’ouvrir toute seule ! s’exclama Adamanth d’une voix agacée.

— Ah bon ?

Adamanth soupira mais préféra ne rien répliquer. Lorsque Picarel se retourna vers lui, il constata qu’ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux. Son maitre avait disparu.

— Et comment je suis censé ressortir ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

— Tu n’es pas censé ressortir.

— Quoi ? Je suis prisonnier ?

Il se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Adamanth avait dû voir en lui une cible facile et il était devenu un otage ! Peut-être était-il destiné à être la pièce maitresse de leur prochain repas ?

Il recula brusquement, horrifié.

— J-je ne veux pas être mangé !

Le démon le jaugea quelques instants, stupéfait.

— … Tu crois sérieusement qu’on voudrait te manger ? Il ne doit rien exister de plus dégueulasse à se mettre sous la dent qu’un ange !

Picarel se figea, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Un… un ange ? Il _savait_ ? Comment ?

Et comment cela, il n’y avait rien de plus dégueulasse à manger qu’un ange ?

Vexé, il ne pensa même plus à chercher une issue. Adamanth l’interrompit dans ses bougonnements intérieurs en l’attrapant par le poignet pour le trainer dans un long couloir aux murs occupés sur toute leur longueur par des peintures grotesques. Il le fit pénétrer dans une pièce au sol jonché de dunes de coussins et de poufs de toutes les couleurs. Ils y retrouvèrent le cavalier, vautré sur ces derniers, un verre rempli d’un liquide bleu sulfate à la main.

— Eh bien ! Vous avez pris votre temps.

— Il voulait filer.

— C’est un peu tard pour cela, il fallait y songer avant. Ah ! Et ce n’est pas dans son intérêt non plus ; vu comme il n’a pas su se débrouiller jusque-là, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

— Euh, je suis là, vous savez. Et bien sûr que j’ai envie de filer, je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous me voulez !

Deux paires d’yeux le jaugèrent avec perplexité. Les deux démons désignèrent celui dont Picarel ne connaissait pas le nom.

— Tu ne l’as pas reconnu ?

— Tu ne m’as pas reconnu ?

Parce qu’il aurait dû ? Picarel haussa les épaules. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si sa tête ne lui revenait pas !

— Et ma procession ? Tout le monde sait qui je suis, rien qu’en l’apercevant !

— Les chats qui jouent mal de la trompette ? Non, non, ça ne me dit rien.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis un soupir.

— Vraiment pas futé…

Sur ces mots, il se redressa avant de prendre une pose grandiloquente tout en se désignant.

— Puisqu’il en est ainsi, je me dois de me présenter correctement ! Je suis le Roi Byleth, seigneur –

— Oh, Byleth ! Oui, je connais ce nom-là ! Ce n’est pas un truc associé aux paresseux et aux ignorants ?

— Ce _truc_ , c’est moi, imbécile, grogna ce dernier, vexé.

Il abandonna sa posture et croisa les bras en le considérant avec dédain. Pas la peine de se répandre en vains efforts pour un individu ni apte à les apprécier ni même fichu de comprendre l’importance de la personne à laquelle il s’adressait.

Une chance pour lui, il avait d’autres idées en tête qui lui évitèrent d’être tué pour outrage.

— Mais oui, tu n’as pas tort ; raison pour laquelle nous avons pu te faire passer pour mon serviteur.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, rétorqua Picarel.

Les deux démons gloussèrent. C’était bien la raison pour laquelle il était un candidat si probant !

— Parce que ça se voit que tu ne connais rien d’ici, voyons ! Et il ne faut pas t’observer longtemps pour comprendre que tu n’es même pas un démon. Enfin, heureusement que tu as croisé mon serviteur et que nous sommes venus à ta rescousse ; d’autres auraient fini par s’en rendre compte si nous n’avions pas usé de la raison de ta bêtise.

— Mais ce démon voulait me manger !

— Ah, et tu voulais être manger ?

— Quoi ? Non, non, je ne voulais pas ! Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi m’avoir sauvé ?

— Tu ne sais vraiment rien de moi, soupira Byleth, chagriné.

Fatigué par la conversation, il s’affala sur des oreillers violets et mauves.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que tu es un ange et que je souhaite t’aider !

Picarel hoqueta.

— Quoi ? Mais comment – ?

Il se couvrit la bouche, horrifié. Il venait de lui confirmer ce qu’il disait ! Cependant, Byleth n’y prêta pas attention. Il s’était de nouveau levé pour reprendre une pose grandiloquente, les yeux brillants, et Picarel comprit qu’il était parti dans un trip quelconque.

— Pourquoi voudrais-je t’aider, te demandes-tu, n’est-ce pas ? Ah ! Parce que j’étais un ange autrefois – et entre anges, il faut se serrer les coudes, n’est-ce pas ?

— Vous êtes un démon.

— Même si je ne le suis plus pour le moment, je le redeviendrai un jour et t’aider devrait m’y aider !

— Hein ?

Pensait-il réellement qu’il lui suffisait de gagner des points par ce genre d’actions pour retourner au Paradis ? A voir Byleth jubiler, c’était le cas.

— O-ok, si vous voulez…

— Au fait, qu’es-tu donc venu faire ici ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Tu n’es sans doute pas là pour que l’on te cache indéfiniment. Nous pouvons peut-être t’aider.

Il prit un air malicieux, les doigts joints devant ses lèvres. Il s’imaginait déjà sentir de nouveau l’air pur et le parfum du Royaume Céleste.

— Où sont les anges qui t’accompagnent ? Vous –

— Oh, non, je suis venu tout seul, le coupa Picarel en agitant les mains en signe de défense. Je suis venu retrouver une amie, peut-être l’avez-vous croisée !

— Une amie ? Un autre ange, tu veux dire ? s’écria Byleth, perplexe.

Un autre infiltré, peut-être ? Sans doute plus efficace que celui qui se tenait devant lui !

— Non, c’est une limace !

Byleth tiqua. Sa moue excitée se figea et son sourire diminua pour se crisper. Il finir par s’exclamer :

— Pardon ?

Picarel crut qu’il avait réellement mal entendu et, rempli d’espoir, il répéta :

— Nana est une limace ! Peut-être l’auriez-vous aperçue ? Elle est morte il y a deux ou trois jours à peine ! Bon, c’est difficile de dire quand exactement…

Byleth le fixa, hébété, tandis qu’il babillait une description scrupuleuse de ladite limace, espérant que ce ne fût qu’une simple plaisanterie. Picarel était parfaitement sérieux.

— J-je ne connais pas de limace ! le coupa-t-il brusquement.

Cet individu battait les records de bêtise – et pourtant, il en connaissait un rayon —. Byleth faillit gémir de dépit. Lui qui avait cru voir là une belle occasion de se racheter aux yeux du Ciel et qui espérait enfin regagner sa place… ce n’était pas avec un abruti pareil et un but tout aussi absurde qu’il y parviendrait !

— Donc, tu es tout seul ?

Que faire ? Sérieusement, trouver une limace dans les Enfers, autant chercher un lego dans une décharge… Devrait-il le laisser se débrouiller ou plutôt le tuer ? Picarel lui confirma qu’il n’avait aucun compagnon. Ce serait d’autant plus facile de se débarrasser de lui… mais ne risquait-il pas, au contraire, de perdre des points s’il agissait ainsi ? Même si les anges y gagneraient au change, sa mort risquerait de compromettre son retour au Paradis !

Picarel continuait de bavarder au sujet de son amie, sans réaliser qu’il avait perdu son auditoire. Désabusé, Byleth jeta un coup d’œil à Adamanth qui haussa les épaules, impuissant. Que faire de cet imbécile ? Il le soupçonnait d’être parti en vadrouille sans l’aval de Michael. Ce dernier était bien trop strict pour accepter d’exposer ses anges au danger pour une telle fantaisie. Même Raphael en serait perplexe, pour dire ! Par conséquent, il était presque sûr qu’aucun d’eux ne lui tiendrait rigueur de l’en empêcher. Peut-être que, s’il aidait Picarel à retourner sain et sauf au Paradis, ce qui était presque perdu d’avance pour lui tout seul, il grappillerait quelques points au passage ? Ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

Et puis, ils éviteraient aussi une guerre rangée entre le Paradis et l’Enfer que l’imbécile était susceptible de causer par ses maladresses, n’est-ce pas ?

Oui, c’était un bon plan. Le guider vers la sortie le plus vite possible avant qu’il n’eût le temps de se faire tuer de diverses manières, de servir de hors-d’œuvre particulièrement dégoûtant ou de faire une gaffe que tout le monde ou presque regretterait.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, plutôt ?


	6. Absence remarquée

Cockatiel s’écarta de son œuvre pour l’admirer sous tous les angles. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il joignit les mains, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. En même temps, un élan de fierté le saisit. Il n’était pas bourré de talents mais s’il y avait bien quelque chose pour lequel il était doué, c’était la sculpture sur nuage ! Un énorme maneki-neko mêlant des tons rose, mauve et violet, le saluait d’une patte indolente au gré des courants d’air. Influence japonaise obligeait, ces derniers temps il accumulait les sculptures de ce style.

– Trop kawaii !

Soudain, il remarqua qu’une effiloche en fine moustache commençait à s’affaisser. Il s’en rapprocha pour la remettre en place et dans son geste, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se glissa dans son dos. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, jusqu’à ce que Cockatiel reculât dans le but d’apprécier une fois de plus son ouvrage et ne butât sur elle. L’ange sursauta violemment et se retourna. Un autre ange le dévisageait, l’air désabusé. Il le reconnut à sa silhouette maigre, son teint pâle, sa crinière noire et surtout, ses yeux inquisiteurs qui le scrutaient avec avidité – selon lui –, en quête du moindre petit potin à se mettre sous la dent. Il pâlit.

– R-Raguel !

Le délateur des anges, celui qui aimait rapporter le moindre des faits et gestes de ses pairs pour son petit plaisir – surtout les anecdotes fâcheuses –. Personne ne désirait être sa prochaine victime.

– Q-quel plaisir de te voir !

Sa tête catastrophée démentait ses propos.

– Q-que… pourquoi es-tu là ?

Raguel haussa un sourcil qui inquiéta Cockatiel. De toute façon, tout geste de sa part était source d’inquiétude pour lui.

– Pourquoi n’y serais-je pas ? Nous sommes toujours au Paradis et j’ai le droit d’être ici.

Cockatiel ne sut que répondre, alors il resta bêtement la bouche entrouverte. Raguel l’observa quelques secondes, ce qui lui tira quelques frissons.

– Où est ton ami ?

– M-mon ami ? Quel ami ?

Il en avait plusieurs, mais il n’était pas tout le temps collé à la plupart d’entre eux –

_Oh non, c’est Picarel_.

– Celui avec qui tu traines tout le temps… Picarel, c’est ça ?

Cockatiel paniqua. Que dire ? Que faire ? Inutile d’essayer de parlementer avec lui, s’il savait, tout le monde au Paradis – y compris les Archanges et Michael ! – sauraient tous pour lui.

– A-ah ! Picarel ! Oh, b-bof, j-je n’en sais rien, il doit trainer quelque part… essayer d’installer un hamac entre deux nuages, ou autre chose… enfin, se prélasser quelque part, quoi. Vraiment, je n’ai aucune idée d’où il se trouve en ce moment !

Le regard dubitatif de son vis-à-vis l’effraya.

– Bizarre, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, pourtant. Surtout pour faire ce genre d’idioties…

Il désigna l’énorme chat du doigt. Cockatiel se força à rire et se frotta la tête, suppliant n’importe lequel de ses pairs d’attirer l’attention de Raguel ailleurs.

– Pas toujours, nous ne sommes pas collés ensemble –

– On aurait pu le croire.

– Et puis, où voudrais-tu qu’il soit, sinon ? En Enfer ? Ah, ah, ah !

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles et son rire mourut dans sa gorge alors que Raguel plissait les yeux et le dévisageait, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Peut-être en avait-il trop dit. Il grimaça.

– E-et sinon, pourquoi tu le cherches, tout à coup ? Tu as besoin de le voir ?

– Non. Juste de vérifier quelque chose…

Sur ces mots, Raguel ouvrit ses ailes et s’envola pour partir. Cockatiel ne fut en rien soulagé.

**

De la visite de la demeure de Byleth, Picarel n’avait presque rien retenu, si ce n’était que cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe au nombre incalculable de pièces et que leur agencement était totalement loufoque. A présent, il se tenait, sidéré, sur le toit-terrasse avec Adamanth. Une dizaine de hamacs et de transats avaient été installés. Tous étaient occupés, essentiellement par des chats à poil. Ils portaient des lunettes de soleil noires, alors qu’aucun astre n’éblouissait leurs yeux, et se prélassaient. Il ne comprenait pas. Byleth lui avait proposé d’être son serviteur en échange de sa protection, alors pourquoi Adamanth l’avait-il conduit là ?

– Euh, je suis sensé faire quoi ?

Peut-être devait-il assurer le service ? Il gémit de désespoir. Il n’avait jamais officié en tant que serveur de toute sa vie et il ne savait pas comment il fallait s’y prendre ! Assurément, il allait tout casser –

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une silhouette humaine, une femme, qui apparut sur le toit-terrasse, un plateau à la main. Une dizaine de verres de divers cocktails s’y tenait, serrés les uns contre les autres. Elle en tendit un premier en direction d’une main levée qui le récupéra, ce qui le plongea dans la perplexité.

– Bof, rien de particulier.

– Hein ?

Picarel se tourna vers Adamanth, incrédule.

– R-rien ? Comment ça, rien ?

Ils fichaient quoi, ses serviteurs, alors ?

Adamanth haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

– Bah rien, ça veut dire rien. Tu n’es pas chez Mammon ou Asmodée ici. Tu te souviens ? Le Seigneur Byleth s’occupe, entre autres, des paresseux… Ce sont les Ames Damnées d’humains qui exécutent toutes les tâches au sein de la demeure.

Picarel sursauta à la phrase. Il désigna la femme qui finissait ses allées et venues entre les transats et s’exclama :

– C’est une âme humaine ?

Adamanth suivit la direction de son doigt pour voir ce dont il était question et s’en étonna.

– Tu ne l’avais pas remarqué ?

Picarel secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, hébété. Jamais il n’aurait cru voir une Ame ici. Alors elles ne finissaient pas toutes dans un chaudron à hurler de douleur ou à être torturées d’autres manières ? Celle-ci paraissait bien portante et sa peau exposée ne montrait aucun stigmate d’une quelconque maltraitance. Elle disparut à l’intérieur de la demeure et Picarel continua de fixer son sillage, éberlué.

Adamanth lui secoua l’épaule pour attirer son attention.

– Va falloir t’y faire. En même temps il en tombe des milliers, ‘faut bien en faire quelque chose.

– En fait, c’est moins pire que ce que je croyais, avoua Picarel.

Le démon ne répliqua pas. Un peu plus loin, un chat bailla puis miaula faiblement, perdu dans ses songes. Alors que Picarel l’observait, Adamanth reprit la parole :

– Bref, toi t’as rien à faire alors fais c’que tu veux. Juste, te paume pas, j’ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à te chercher. Ah ! Évite de sortir, tu serais capable de t’attirer des ennuis. Fais pas de conneries et viens pas m’emmerder non plus... ‘Fin, le mieux serait que tu restes juste là ou que tu te trouves une salle où te mettre pépouze.

_Il n’est pas sérieux ?_ Picarel n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réplique qu’Adamanth l’abandonna là et disparut. Il se retrouva les bras ballants, seul avec plusieurs chats ronflotant ou à la poursuite d’une souris démoniaque imaginaire en agitant vainement leurs pattes en tous sens. Désespéré, Picarel se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il le regretta aussitôt alors qu’il frottait ses fesses endolories. Il oublia bien vite son postérieur meurtri et serra ses genoux contre lui. A cette vitesse-là, jamais il ne retrouverait Nana à temps ! Certes, il était à l’abri, mais qu’en était-il pour elle ? Il fut pris de remords. Peut-être n’aurait-il jamais dû les suivre, au moins il serait en mesure de la chercher… Il se redressa brusquement, un large sourire aux lèvres. A présent qu’il y pensait, Adamanth lui avait déconseillé de sortir pour ne pas risquer de finir en ragoût mais rien ne le lui interdisait ! Et au fond, le fait d’être un serviteur qui n’avait rien à faire lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre ! Sans compter que le nom de Byleth lui servirait d’alibi et lui éviterait quelques rencontres malencontreuses.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, fier de ses déductions. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où il allait se rendre pour commencer ses investigations mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Il aurait bien le temps d’y réfléchir une fois dehors ! Peut-être fouinerait-il dans ce quartier de paresseux, tiens.

Mais tout d’abord, il lui fallait une carte !

**

Cockatiel aimait bien rêver. Parfois, ses rêves lui inspiraient de futures créations pour ses séances de sculpture de nuages. Le plus souvent, ils étaient occupés par des mets appétissants qui lui donnaient l’eau à la bouche. Il s’empiffrait avec plaisir, souvent sous le nez de Michael qui finissait par céder lui-même à ses envies malgré ses tentatives pour y résister. Cette fois, il venait tout juste d’entamer un énorme gâteau au chocolat recouvert d’une belle quantité de coulis de fruits rouges. Il fut surpris lorsqu’une odeur de café vint flotter dans l’air mais il n’y prêta pas attention. C’était trop amer pour lui ; cela devait venir de Michael.

Son expulsion forcée vers le sol le réveilla tout à fait et le laissa hébété, avec un mince filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre et gémit. Où était donc son gâteau ? Il n’avait pas eu le temps de le terminer ! _Barbares_. Il se redressa lentement pour s’asseoir, son matelas en guise de dossier. Il s’apprêta à tancer durement ces gêneurs impertinents mais ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu’il reconnut celui qui se tenait devant lui. Ce visage aux traits austères, cette coupe droite dont pas un seul de ses cheveux blonds ne dépassait, ce costume tiré à quatre-épingles encore plus strictement que cela n’était normalement possible… Michael !

Cockatiel pâlit. Il se redressa brusquement sur ses jambes, maladroit et pataud à cause des effluves de sommeil qui persistaient. Derrière l’Archange se dressaient ses trois confrères : Gabriel le planqué avec son éternel sourire resplendissant, Raphael l’innocent avec ses airs de poupin et Uriel le rat de bibliothèque avec ses lunettes qui n’avaient pourtant aucune utilité puisqu’aucun ange ne souffrait de troubles de la vision. Il déglutit. Si même Uriel était là…

Il n’en connaissait pas la raison, mais il était sûr d’une chose : il était mort. Quoique, si Uriel était là, Michael le vouait à un destin bien plus funeste encore...

Alors qu’il constatait qu’Uriel tenait dans ses mains un gobelet fuchsia d’où s’échappait de la vapeur, Michael saisit brusquement son vêtement. Cockatiel crut qu’il allait l’étrangler mais il réalisa qu’il s’efforçait juste de remettre correctement le tissu et d’en effacer les plis.

– Rester présentable en tout temps est une base élémentaire, Ange Cockatiel ! Il va falloir surveiller davantage votre tenue, vous vous laissez grandement aller !

Cockatiel se contint de répliquer qu’on était difficilement présentable à peine jeté du lit, ne souhaitant pas précipiter sa fin. Michael cessa de le triturer et jeta une œillade dégoûtée au sillon de bave sur son menton. Le soupir derrière lui le poussa à ne pas s’en occuper. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos en une attitude stricte.

– Ange Cockatiel, confirmez-vous que l’absence de votre collègue, l’Ange Picarel, est due à une expédition non déclarée en Enfer ?

Cockatiel se figea. Il avait promis d’en garder le secret. Les yeux de Michael, sévères, et ceux insondables d’Uriel, l’enjoignaient à le leur confier. Il lui fallait résister… Dix secondes plus tard, il couina :

– Oui.

A sa surprise, les Archanges réagirent peu ; Michael secoua juste la tête, dépité. Il fit apparaitre une planchette à pince avec une feuille. Un immense tableau y était imprimé et Michael en raya une ligne. Cockatiel hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés. Ils le considéraient comme mort !

– Mais pourquoi ? Il est peut-être encore en vie ! protesta Raphael, perplexe.

Ni Uriel ni Gabriel n’intervint, juste désireux de boucler cette histoire au plus vite. Michael les avait trainés avec lui sans leur réel consentement. 

– On s’en fiche, il est mort ! répliqua sèchement Michael. Je ne risquerai pas la vie d’autres anges pour un idiot pareil ! De toute façon, ce n’est pas une grande perte.

Ainsi Picarel fût-il considéré comme décédé au Paradis.


	7. Alerte à l'intrus

— Ah ! Enfin une pièce connue !

Picarel pénétra dans la pièce et referma brusquement la porte derrière lui, soulagé de l’avoir trouvée. Une chambre, celle qu’Adamanth avait indiquée être la sienne. A la base, il cherchait une carte du quartier… à présent il cherchait aussi – ou avant tout – une carte de cette immense maison. Avec toutes ces salles sans dessus dessous et ces couloirs interminables, il avait cru ne jamais parvenir à retrouver son chemin, condamné à errer à jamais dans ce dédale tortueux jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive ! Il avança de quelques pas vers une commode vide sur laquelle il déversa le contenu de ses poches, tout ce qui n’était pas utile qu’il gardât sur lui dans ses recherches. Finirent ainsi leur séjour dans des tiroirs un string violet à pois roses, un cake aux cerises à moitié entamé, une statue hideuse d’une créature mi-serpent des mers mi-gorgone – ou était-ce juste une femme hirsute et hystérique ? –, des sachets de bonbons collants et autres objets hétéroclites. D’ailleurs, pensa-t-il alors qu’il tenait la statue dans sa main, n’aurait-il pas dû la donner aux Archanges ? Après le nettoyage des catastrophes que Cockatiel et lui avaient semés, Michael avait oublié de la leur réclamer et lui de la lui remettre. Il haussa les épaules avant de la jeter dans un tiroir avec le reste. Si l’Archange avait su l’oublier, cela ne devait pas être si important, si ? De toute façon, c’était de la faute de Michael, il n’avait qu’à y penser. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire à sa place et il avait d’autres priorités.

Fort de ses constatations, il se vautra comme un phoque échoué sur le lit moelleux, face contre le matelas. Deux heures qu’il avait déambulé sans rien comprendre et le hasard lui avait permis de tomber ici, alors évidemment il se sentait fatigué. Trop de recherche infructueuse l’épuisait. Il se sentait capable de dormir des heures voire des journées s’il le fallait… Soudain, une alarme mentale retentit en même temps qu’un gros BOUM déchira le silence environnant. Le pseudo-attentat – ou peut-être en était-ce vraiment un, qu’en savait-il avec ces démons ? – l’avait fait penser à Nana et l’alerta indirectement sur l’urgence de sa situation – la pauvre était toujours entre les mains de démons ! Il se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à flemmarder comme Adamanth l’avait sous-entendu, même s’il aimait ça ! Il lui fallait d’abord sauver son amie !

Et puis, à présent qu’il y songeait, il devrait pouvoir retrouver le chemin à partir de sa chambre, non ?

Fort de cette idée, il se leva et quitta la chambre. Il emprunta le couloir sur sa droite, estimant que c’était là la direction opposée à celle par laquelle il était arrivé. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir se retrouver à présent, en se remémorant les quelques indications d’Adamanth…

Il lui fallut une heure pour reconnaitre qu’une fois encore, il s’était irrémédiablement perdu.

_Ce n’est pas possible, un sort a été jeté sur cet endroit pour ne jamais s’y retrouver !_ Il se demandait où était le problème, alors qu’Adamanth l’avait baladé partout avec une aisance effarante. Après, il fallait reconnaitre qu’il n’avait pas été tout à fait attentif aux propos de ce dernier et que son esprit avait légèrement vagabondé ici et là… Mais quand même, c’était un comble que de ne rien reconnaitre du tout ! Et pire que tout, de n’y croiser personne ! Personne pour l’aider à retrouver son chemin. Même pas un chat. C’était le cas de le dire.

Il avait bien essayé avec les portraits vivants mais à part des ricanements, il n’avait rien su tirer d’eux.

Alors qu’il commençait à se penser maudit, il tomba sur une salle claire baignée de lumière, et pour cause : tout un pan de mur avait tout simplement disparu ! Quelques colonnes torses striaient l’ouverture. Face à lui, un hamac était attaché entre deux d’entre elles. Picarel se figea, un sourire sur les lèvres. Des sifflotements chantonnés lui parvenaient en provenance du hamac ! Sans compter le pied nu calé négligemment sur la colonne, la silhouette à la peau claire qui dépassait du tissu et la main fine qui en pendait négligemment. De longs cheveux lisses et brillants, couleur bleu ciel, formaient une cascade mouvante suspendue au-dessus du sol.

— Excusez-moi !

La silhouette bougea mollement à l’interpellation qui échoua à attirer son attention. Picarel se résigna à pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce jusqu’à se retrouver à quelques pas du démon. Il tiqua lorsqu’il aperçut un jeune homme très beau et svelte, aux traits doux un peu efféminés et aux yeux clos. Il était vêtu d’une veste croisée et d’un pantalon droit qui s’arrêtait au-dessus de la cheville, dans un ton pastel qui s’accordait à ses cheveux. La tige d’une sucette dépassait de ses lèvres fines et roses. Un pot rempli de ses comparses était calé dans le creux de son bras.

Il détermina qu’il n’avait aucune idée de son identité et imagina qu’il s’agissait d’un serviteur lambda. Certain qu’il n’avait ainsi rien à craindre, il lui secoua doucement l’épaule.

— Excusez-moi… est-ce que vous sauriez comment on sort de cet endroit ? C’est que je me suis perdu !

Le démon se redressa brusquement et retira sa sucette de la bouche pour le toiser avec insistance. Picarel fut juste capable de noter que ses yeux avaient la couleur de la chair du saumon.

— T’es sérieux là ?

Il haussa un sourcil décontracté alors qu’une hypothèse venait de germer dans son esprit.

— Ah… tu dois être le nouveau crétin qu’a récupéré Byleth, c’est ça ? Vous vous paumez tous les premiers jours ; un classique. Quoique je dis ça, certains ne s’y retrouvent pas même après plusieurs années, faut toujours aller les chercher, ces imbéciles errants, sinon on retrouverait leurs cadavres desséchés… c’est toujours agaçant à gérer, ces trucs-là !

Picarel fut vexé du terme utilisé pour le désigner et par le dédain que le démon lui témoigna tandis qu’il se recouchait. Il reprit la dégustation de sa sucrerie, désintéressé par son cas. De plus, ses derniers mots l’inquiétaient ; il était donc possible de ne jamais s’y retrouver dans cette baraque ?

— Je ne suis pas un crétin ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence avant de renifler avec suffisance. Et n’es-tu pas censé traiter Byleth avec plus de respect ?

— Pourquoi faire ? En plus, tu ne le fais même pas toi-même.

— N’es-tu pas son serviteur ?

Le démon écarquilla les yeux puis s’esclaffa. Il faillit s’étouffer avec sa sucette au passage et la retira donc. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Ok, t’es un marrant toi.

Il se redressa et Picarel eut la surprise de le voir quitter son hamac. Il dut reculer pour lui laisser la place. Le démon se désigna dans un geste grandiloquent qu’il renforçait avec un mouvement de ses cheveux dont il était visiblement très fier. Picarel songea vaguement que ce devait être un tic des démons que de s’agiter ainsi pour se présenter.

— Puisque tu es trop ignorant – et / ou trop bête, au choix – pour me reconnaitre, je vais te faire l’honneur de me présenter. Je suis le Prince Sytry –

— T’es son fils, alors ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Je n’ai rien à voir avec ce type, tu le saurais si tu me laissais finir ma –

— Donc tu n’es pas censé loger ici ?

— Quoi ? Non ! J’ai mon propre domaine, je –

A sa surprise, Picarel se mit aussitôt à crier :

— Aleeeeeeeeeeeeerte !

Alors Picarel s’enfuit en courant et en criant à l’intrus et à la tentative d’assassinat, de cambriolage ect, puisqu’au fond il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le démon se trouvait là. Sytry se crispa d’indignation, les poings serrés.

— Hey ! Je n’ai même pas fini ma présentation !

Sytry fut tenté de le poursuivre avant de songer qu’il était bien trop important pour courir après un serviteur lambda et que ses cheveux si bien apprêtés en feraient les frais. Il retourna donc dans son hamac, décidé à reprendre sa sieste.

Picarel n’eut pas l’occasion d’aller très loin ; une horde de démons de toutes les formes et une armée de chats trompettistes débarquèrent et Picarel pila à leur rencontre, surpris. Leur apparition, quelques secondes après ses hurlements, l’interpella. Lui aurait-il donc suffi de crier à l’aide pour que quelqu’un vînt à sa rescousse alors qu’il errait avec un but mais perdu ?

— Où est l’intrus ? gronda une espèce de chimère à la tête de lion sertie de cornes, au corps massif et aux biceps immenses, terminé par des pattes de chèvre.

La vision d’horreur calma instantanément ses cris et, craignant pour sa vie, Picarel se contenta de désigner la direction dans son dos et de se coller au mur pour leur céder le passage. Alors qu’il se demandait s’il ne serait pas plus sage pour lui de s’éclipser – mais se posait toujours le problème de l’orientation –, Byleth se dressa soudain devant lui, accompagné de deux démons qu’il ne connaissait pas. Avant que le Roi n’eût l’occasion de parler, des grognements émergèrent dans le dos de l’ange.

— Putain, Sytry ! Ça ne va pas de faire peur aux nouveaux ! Regarde-moi ça, on est tous en état d’alerte à cause de toi ! T’aurais pas pu lui dire qui t’étais et voilà ?

— Ce crétin ne m’en a pas laissé le temps ! s’indigna ce dernier, visiblement vexé d’être ainsi accusé.

Devant Picarel qui se crispait, de plus en plus déboussolé, Byleth soupira.

— Je vois que tu as déjà fait sa rencontre. J’aurais dû te prévenir de son cas. Sytry n’appartient pas à ma maison, c’est un Prince donc il a son propre domaine. Il a pris l’habitude de venir squatter ici de temps à autre, histoire de flemmarder un peu et d’être au calme. Enfin, quand c’est calme. Il n’y a pas à s’inquiéter de lui, il n’est pas méchant.

— A-ah. D’accord, bégaya Picarel, hébété. C’est… d’accord.

Il songea que c’aurait été sympa de le prévenir avant et se demanda si les démons ne lui réservaient pas d’autres surprises de ce genre.

— D’ailleurs, que fais-tu dans cette partie de la maison ? s’étonna Byleth en croisant les bras. Je m’attendais à ce que tu sortes, or tu t’es retrouvé à l’opposé de l’entrée.

Picarel se figea, glacé. Il était… à l’opposé ? A l’opposé ?

— Quoiiiiii ?

Comment pouvait-on être si malchanceux ?

— Je ne comprends même pas que tu t’étonnes encore que tes serviteurs se perdent, Byleth… c’est le cas à chaque fois !

Sytry venait d’apparaitre dans le dos de Picarel, suivi de démons mécontents qui se dispersèrent. A présent, il affichait un large sourire.

— Tu ne t’es pas précipité pour l’aider.

Sytry haussa les épaules.

— Il ne m’en a pas laissé le temps.

— Hé ! C’est lui qui ne m’a pas répondu, je lui ai demandé !

Sytry prit un air ingénu.

— Ah ? Je n’ai pas entendu ta question.

Alors que Picarel s’indignait, Byleth roula des yeux et l’amusement de Sytry grandit.

— Celui-là est amusant…, susurra-t-il, presque ronronnant. Je crois que je vais venir plus souvent dans les prochains jours, ce devrait être distrayant !

Si Byleth ne réagit pas, indifférent, Picarel ne sut comment l’interpréter. Il sut juste qu’il n’apprécia pas d’être considéré comme un sujet de divertissement.


	8. Premières investigations !

— Bon, bah te voilà paré… allez, à plus et bonne balade !

Picarel se sentit un peu stupide, figé ainsi devant la porte qui claqua sous son nez. Ses mains levées en l’air tenaient un livret à la couverture marron **.** Ce dernier se présentait sous la forme d’un dépliant avec le plan de la bâtisse et ses différents étages. Byleth le lui avait donné après le récit de sa perdition. Selon lui, Adamanth aurait déjà dû le lui donner mais dommage pour lui, il avait vraisemblablement oublié. Byleth l’avait ensuite laissé aux bons soins de ses serviteurs pour l’accompagner vers la sortie puis à l’extérieur, histoire de ne pas le laisser vagabonder tout seul au risque de se retrouver dans une panade similaire à celle dans laquelle il s’était trouvé à leur rencontre. Ses serviteurs avaient tant pris cette tâche au sérieux qu’ils avaient, à leur tour, confié sa sécurité à Coussin, une âme humaine aux cheveux blonds, aux grands yeux bleus et au visage inexpressif, et surtout une simple servante sans le moindre pouvoir. Adamanth était un bon candidat aux yeux des autres démons mais il était porté disparu – personne ne s’était fatigué à le chercher –, alors ils avaient composé avec les moyens du bord. Le motif ? Il y avait séance de farniente sur hamac dans moins de dix minutes, ils ne pouvaient pas manquer ça !

Ils l’avaient donc lâchement abandonné sans le moindre remord.

— C’est bien la première fois qu’on me dit que je suis trop actif…, marmonna Picarel pour lui-même en clignant des yeux, hébété.

Dire qu’il passait pour un flemmard indécrottable au Paradis… Près de lui, Coussin ne réagit pas, imperturbable. Picarel écarta l’idée de les comprendre et se retourna pour quitter le perron. Coussin le suivit. Ils dépassèrent les grilles et s’arrêtèrent à l’initiative de l’ange. Devant eux se dressaient des pâtés de maisons hétéroclites séparées par de larges allées. L’endroit était tout aussi calme qu’à son arrivée. Une vague de détermination envahit Picarel. Il allait commencer par ce quartier ! Avec des habitants aussi paresseux, peut-être y trouverait-il des passionnés de gastéropodes ou d’autres qui traiteraient les limaces comme des animaux de compagnie. Elles avaient le mérite de ne pas être aussi épuisantes qu’un chien ou un chat.

Fort de cette pensée, il déplia avec entrain le livret avant de plisser les lèvres en une moue déçue. La feuille était parcourue de traits et de flèches qui esquissaient les murs du manoir de Byleth et les trajets à emprunter pour arriver à telle destination mais le tout se limitait au manoir proprement dit. Pas le moindre iota de plan concernant le reste du quartier et comme un imbécile, il n’avait même pas songé à le leur demander. Il soupira avant de replier le livret.

— Tant pis, on va faire sans.

Il glissa l’objet dans sa poche avant de s’élancer dans l’allée devant lui. Il s’approcha d’une première propriété dont les murs mêlaient le jaune poussin et le noir. Il retrouva deux hamacs suspendus entre les arbres, occupés par des silhouettes massives qui émettaient quelques ronflements guillerets.

— Euh, excusez-moi !

Picarel eut beau tenter de les interpeller, il n’obtint aucune réponse. Les démons étaient trop bien endormis pour seulement réagir. Il se tortilla pour observer l’intérieur de la maison, réfractaire à jouer aux intrus, mais ne vit rien en mesure d’accueillir une limace. Il passa à la maison suivante où la même scène se répéta, ainsi qu’à la suivante.

— C’est encore l’heure de la sieste, chez eux ? s’exclama Picarel, impressionné.

D’une certaine façon, il les enviait. Avec Michael, il leur était impossible de s’offrir de telles pauses. Ils se faisaient déjà enguirlander pour celles que son ami Cockatiel et lui se prenaient gratuitement à l’insu de leurs camarades…

— Hey ! Au fait, tu connais le plan du quartier, non ? fit-il à l’adresse de Coussin.

Jusque-là, il l’avait ignorée et elle-même l’avait suivi sans un mot. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Tu ne parles pas ? Tu es muette ?

Elle secoua encore la tête à la première question avant d’hocher à la seconde. Picarel gémit, dépité.

— Ce n’est vraiment pas pratique !

Ils passèrent à une autre maison, où la scène se répéta une fois de plus, quoiqu’un peu différemment ; le démon était réveillé mais leur tournait le dos, le regard rivé sur un écran télévisé. Il refusa de le considérer même lorsqu’il cria pour attirer son attention. Picarel abandonna avant de craindre de devenir aphone et s’agita une fois encore pour observer l’intérieur de la maison, qui se révéla aussi bizarre et pas plus prometteuse que les précédentes. Ils passèrent à la suivante.

— Toutes les âmes humaines ne peuvent pas parler, comme toi ?

Coussin secoua la tête une fois de plus et Picarel décida qu’elle avait sans doute été muette de son vivant. Il n’y pensa plus tandis qu’il essuyait un nouvel échec. Il commença à se plaindre.

— Pas un qui soit fichu de me répondre… je vais en avoir pour des jours à la chercher partout !

— Tu cherches quoi ?

Picarel sursauta et se retourna violemment pour faire face à Sytry. Ce dernier se posa devant lui, l’air de rien. Il était toujours pieds nus. Le pot de sucettes avait disparu ; le jeune démon tenait seulement un cookie entre ses doigts fins qu’il croqua alors qu’il jaugeait l’ange avec un mélange de curiosité et d’amusement. Picarel fut étonné de le retrouver là mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Peut-être avait-il là une opportunité à ne pas manquer pour accélérer ses recherches.

— Je cherche mon amie Nana, c’est une limace. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais la retrouver ?

Sytry gloussa et faillit s’étouffer avec les miettes du biscuit qu’il n’avait pas avalées. Il toussa tout en continuant de rire sous cape et de ce fait, il tarda à prendre la parole.

— T-tu cherches… une limace ? Tu es sérieux ?

Picarel fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé. Était-ce si dur à envisager ?

— Oui ! Saurais-tu où je pourrais la trouver ? Peut-être dans ce quartier –

— Il y a peu de chance que tu la trouves ici, rétorqua Sytry d’une voix plus neutre. Ils sont bien trop paresseux pour s’occuper d’un animal ; si l’un d’eux transite ici, c’est pour finir dans un estomac.

Son visage affichait toujours un air amusé, appuyé par un sourire entendu, mais son hilarité s’était dissipée. Il commença à se brosser les cheveux avec ses doigts.

— Je dois avouer que c’est une recherche assez originale… je crois n’avoir jamais entendu une demande pareille depuis des siècles ! Très bien, je vais t’aider ; cela promet d’être divertissant !

Picarel ne chercha pas à comprendre le sous-entendu ; il se réjouit de la dernière phrase du jeune démon et sa joie fut si intense qu’il commença à luire alors qu’il le remerciait abondamment, les mains jointes. Sytry suspendit son brossage, interloqué. Près d’eux, Coussin considéra l’ange avec une certaine indifférence placide.

— Pourquoi tu t’illumines comme ça ?

Picarel hoqueta à la remarque et sa joie s’en vit balayée, remplacée par l’inquiétude. Ciel, si cela continuait, ses ailes et son auréole finiraient par réapparaitre ! Son angoisse fut telle que la lumière cessa. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que Sytry continuait de le considérer avec curiosité tandis que Coussin se curait les ongles. Le démon se rapprocha de lui pour souffler :

— Tu es un ange, c’est ça ?

Picarel sursauta et Sytry y vit une confirmation. Il plissa les yeux et lui adressa un sourire de chat satisfait qui le stupéfia.

— Eh bien, ce sera encore plus amusant que je ne le pensais.

— P-pardon ?

Sytry ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’expliquer. Il s’éloigna de lui dans un bond, l’air réjoui, pour désigner le bout de la large allée.

— Tu veux retrouver ton amie limace, non ? Alors allons-y. Je vais t’emmener là où tu as le plus de chance d’en trouver !

— C’est vrai ? se réjouit Picarel, oubliant par la même occasion son secret éventé.

Sytry hocha la tête avant d’adopter un air faussement sérieux.

— Par contre, j’espère que tu sauras la reconnaitre parce que pour moi, une limace, ce n’est rien de plus qu’une limace !

Picarel acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Sytry pencha la sienne, curieux.

— Comment espères-tu la reconnaitre ? Elle a une marque spéciale ?

— Non, non.

— Alors comment comptes-tu faire ?

— Je la connais, assura-t-il simplement.

Sytry haussa un sourcil mais n’eut droit à aucun détail supplémentaire. Il abandonna au bout d’une vingtaine de secondes, ennuyé.

— Ok. Bref, allons-y !

Sur ces mots, il s’élança avec entrain en sifflotant un air guilleret, les mains croisées dans le dos. Picarel et Coussin lui emboitèrent le pas.

— Au fait, c’est quoi comme genre d’endroit ? demanda-t-il.

Sytry parut heureux de la question et arrêta ses notes chantonnées.

— C’est un endroit incontournable en Enfer ! On y sert des plats de toutes sortes, et en particulier à base de crustacés et de gastéropodes pour les amateurs !

— Hein ?

Sytry poursuivit, l’air de rien, ignorant la perplexité teintée d’effarement de Picarel.

— Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Limaces juste rôties au four ou sautées à la poêle, limaces grillées à la broche, limaces en sucré-salé au caramel, par exemple… tu devrais essayer les limaces à l’orange, c’est une tuerie !

Pâle et loin d’être tenté, Picarel crut surtout s’évanouir.

— … parmentier de limace aussi… Au fait, y aurait-il des bonbons à la limace ? Je n’y ai jamais prêté attention mais il en existe bien au rat alors pourquoi pas ! Je devrais essayer, tiens !

Picarel crut sentir son cœur s’arrêter, horrifié. Nana avait-elle réellement fini dans un endroit pareil ?

Un éclat orange le détourna des babillages de Sytry qui s’enthousiasmait tout seul à la perspective de goûter aux plats qu’il citait. Une jeune femme aux traits gracieux et à la chevelure de feu avançait en leur direction d’un pas souple. Elle portait une robe couleur citrouille moulante et très courte qui laissait ses cuisses nues. Picarel rougit. Sytry l’aperçut à son tour.

— Eh, Achamoth ! Que fais-tu donc ici ? C’est l’heure de la sieste, tu n’obtiendras rien d’eux pour le moment et certainement pas une séance galipettes !

— Une séance galipettes ? s’étonna Picarel.

Parce qu’ils jouaient entre eux ? Lui qui croyait qu’ils ne cessaient de se battre ! L’idée le fit sourire.

Achamoth s’arrêta, surprise de croiser tant de monde.

— Oh, non, je ne viens pas pour cela – même si tu as tort, il y aurait bien quelque chose susceptible de m’intéresser, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard concupiscent vers Coussin qui se limait les ongles. J’apporte juste une invitation de mon Seigneur à Byleth.

— C’est beau de voir Asmodée aussi pétri d’espoir, plaisanta Sytry.

Achamoth haussa les épaules avant de croiser les bras, elle aussi amusée.

— Il a l’habitude, il ne se fait plus d’illusions depuis le temps. C’est pour cela qu’il m’envoie au lieu d’un mail, vu que Byleth est trop paresseux pour les consulter.

Sytry gloussa.

— Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu squattes encore ?

— Eh bien, on peut dire que c’est l’endroit parfait pour piquer une petite sieste, par sa tranquillité !

Le silence environnant appuyait ses propos. Pas une mouche n’avait cillé à l’arrivée d’Achamoth.

— Mais là, tout de suite, j’aide mon ami ici présent à retrouver son amie limace ! poursuivit-il en désignant Picarel jusque-là resté en retrait.

— Une limace ?!

Picarel ne fut même plus étonné de l’exclamation ; une telle amitié leur était visiblement invraisemblable. Quelle étroitesse d’esprit.

— Cela me fait penser ! Si cela se trouve, nous pourrions la retrouver chez Asmodée ! s’exclama Sytry avant d’ajouter : Vivante, en prime.

Il appuya ses propos avec un clin d’œil. Picarel s’en réjouit.

— Vraiment ?

— Il est vrai qu’on trouve de tout chez nous, intervint Achamoth, un doigt sur les lèvres, songeuse. Enfin une limace…

— Exactement ! soutint Sytry en glissant un bras autour des épaules de Picarel. C’est très joyeux, tu verras ! Tout le monde y fait des galipettes, même les âmes humaines !

— Ah oui ?

Ce devait être un lieu très agréable, si même les âmes damnées étaient aussi heureuses ! Picarel en était surpris mais il n’y réfléchit pas, les yeux brillants. Sytry cacha son sourire goguenard sous un faux air chagriné.

— Enfin, encore faut-il que tu réussisses à convaincre Byleth de l’y accompagner, bien sûr.


	9. Invitation

Byleth n’avait pas été difficile à trouver, du moins pour la paire que constituaient Achamoth et Sytry ; Picarel, lui, s’était contenté de suivre le mouvement avec Coussin. Il avait tenté de comprendre l’itinéraire emprunté dans la demeure, aidé du livret donné par Byleth, mais en vain. L’aisance avec laquelle les deux démons se repéraient dans ce labyrinthe forçait le respect et avait de quoi susciter une certaine jalousie, cependant Picarel était seulement dépité par ce constat. Était-ce grâce à l’habitude ? Y arriverait-il lui-même si – ah non, il n’était pas supposé rester là indéfiniment. Il était un ange, après tout. Il était juste venu récupérer son amie.

Byleth avait ses petites habitudes, aussi l’avaient-ils retrouvé vautré dans la salle occupée par de nombreux poufs colorés et ma mare d’oreillers, un cocktail à la main qu’il sirotait avec une paille. La vue d’Achamoth lui avait arraché un haussement de sourcil mais il n’avait pas bougé d’un cil pour la saluer ou autre. Il connaissait la raison de sa venue. Ce n’était pas comme si d’autres circonstances la conduisaient à se présenter devant lui, seule, même s’il n’aurait pas refusé. Byleth pouvait se révéler aussi doué en la matière qu’il le voulait, il ne parviendrait jamais à arracher ne serait-ce qu’une œillade intéressée de cette dernière, qui préférait examiner les éléments féminins du domaine avec un œil avide.

— As’ m’invite ?

Sytry s’affala aux côtés de Byleth sans aucune gêne et Picarel l’imita. La masse moelleuse l’attirait irrésistiblement. Coussin se retira sur un signe de Byleth, au grand dépit d’Achamoth qui croisa les bras sur son ample poitrine, dubitative. Sa moue fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire amusé tandis qu’elle observait la pose nonchalante du roi démon.

— Eh bien, je vais finir par ne plus avoir besoin de parler, ma simple venue suffira…

— En même temps, tu ne viens que pour cela ! se plaignit Byleth dans un soupir, une grimace boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Au lieu de s’en émouvoir, Achamoth se laissa choir à son tour avant de ronronner de satisfaction. Les coussins de Byleth étaient si confortables ! Elle glissa sur le flanc et se tourna vers le Seigneur démon, guillerette.

— Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas intéressée, mon chaton, mes préférences vont ailleurs. Par contre, j’en connais un autre qui serait plus que ravi que tu viennes le voir plus souvent – et que tu visites un peu plus ta boite mail, aussi, ça pourrait être utile.

— Voyons, tu sais bien que tout cela, ce n’est pas pour moi… Je parle de la boite mail, bien sûr. Trop d’effort inutile, et je crois ne plus me souvenir comment cela fonctionne.

Achamoth roula des yeux, amusée.

— Dis surtout que tu n’as jamais cherché à le savoir !

– C’est vrai aussi.

– Tu sais pourtant quelle énergie il met pour t’envoyer ses cartes personnalisées avec des images et des messages plus que suggestifs ?

— Ah oui ? Je devrais peut-être aller voir ça, un jour…

— Cela fait des années que tu dis cela ! rit-elle. Lui-même n’espère plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue de t’en envoyer – ça doit beaucoup l’amuser de les faire, j’imagine.

Pour toute réponse, Byleth haussa les épaules avant de siroter son cocktail. Le silence s’installa quelques instants et Picarel se serait endormi dans des circonstances habituelles – il avait l’impression d’être allongé sur des nuages ! –, mais sa hâte à se rendre chez Asmodée pour y chercher Nana l’empêchait de se laisser aller à sa paresse coutumière. Cependant, il n’osa pas presser Byleth d’accepter même si ce dernier ne se pressait pas d’obtenir les détails. Au contraire, celui-ci s’était recouché et achevait tranquillement son verre, après avoir ordonné à une âme présente dans la pièce de servir ses invités. Achamoth allait reprendre la parole mais Byleth se montra plus rapide :

– L’invitation est pour quand ?

Son attitude flegmatique ne laissait en aucun cas présager une éventuelle acceptation, ce qui angoissait un peu Picarel.

– Il a proposé demain mais comme d’hab’, tu peux venir quand tu veux. Le mieux serait de prévenir avant, même si on se doute qu’avec toi –

– Voyons, tu sais bien que je n’ai pas pour habitude de faire ça non plus.

– Qu’est-ce que je disais ? Tu n’es qu’une feignasse, ricana-t-elle.

Byleth plissa les lèvres avant de vider son verre d’un trait.

– Disons plutôt que j’aime lui laisser la surprise de ma venue. C’est plus stimulant, non ?

– Tu parles !

Elle rit franchement avant de se laisser tomber sur un oreiller vert. Picarel fixa Byleth, impatient de connaitre son verdict. Ce dernier prenait son temps, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Son attitude négligente, tandis qu’il triturait négligemment un bout de tissu, fit bondir son angoisse à son paroxysme. Pourquoi Achamoth ne le pressait-elle pas de répondre ? N’avait-elle donc rien de mieux à faire que d’attendre ici ? A moins qu’elle n’en eût l’habitude… Du coin de l’œil, il s’aperçut qu’elle ne bougeait plus et il se demanda un instant si elle ne s’était pas endormie. Picarel se garda pourtant de parler – il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, de toute façon, et craignait de dissuader plus que de convaincre Byleth de s’y rendre. L’enjoindre à visiter son ami parce que ce serait quand même sympa ne suffirait pas, n’est-ce pas ? Près de lui, Sytry dégageait de son emballage un bonbon en forme de sablier alors qu’une fine tige blanche dépassait déjà de ses lèvres, dénonçant la présence d’une sucette. Après quelques secondes d’observation attentive, il lui demanda s’il n’en avait pas une autre, curieux de découvrir son goût. Le démon hocha la tête sans un mot et la piocha dans un large pot calé près de lui pour la lui tendre. Picarel fut surpris par sa saveur de fraise et de lavande.

Au bout de longues secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Byleth se leva paresseusement, s’étira sous l’inattention générale puis frappa des mains, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sursauter tout le monde.

– Tu as raison, c’est vrai que j’y pense trop rarement. Pourquoi pas aujourd’hui ?

Achamoth haussa un sourcil.

– Aujourd’hui ? Incroyable comme tu peux être pressé, tout à coup. Tu t’ennuies ?

Byleth adopta un air digne.

– Tu m’as donné envie avec tes sous-entendus – et puisque tu n’es pas encline à me satisfaire…

Cette fois-ci, Achamoth se redressa brusquement, son indolence remplacée par un air effaré.

– Attends, par aujourd’hui tu entends _maintenant_ ?

Picarel se retint de bondir de joie. Il se contint mais bouillonnait intérieurement, l’excitation croissante, sous le regard amusé de Sytry. Ce dernier ne cilla pas mais se fit attentif.

– Bien sûr ! Je t’ai dit, arriver par surprise a un véritable côté stimulant – et je suis sûr qu’As’ aime ça, au fond ! répondit Byleth avec bonne humeur. Tu sais bien qu’il adore beaucoup de choses – euh, beaucoup de choses. Pika, tu veux venir ?

Picarel mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu’il s’adressait à lui. Il était vrai que ce surnom ridicule était devenu son pseudonyme dans ce monde…

– Oui ! s’exclama-t-il avec force avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres, gêné.

Byleth rit et le désigna tandis qu’Achamoth se tournait vers lui, curieuse. Le visage de Picarel devint rouge d’embarras. Il y avait plus discret !

– Eh bien, comme tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir m’y rendre dès à présent. Alors où est le problème ?

Achamoth haussa les épaules, blasée.

– Nulle part. En fait, j’aurais dû m’y attendre.

– Tu vois –

– Je viens aussi, annonça Sytry de but en blanc. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu, ce sera l’occasion !

Il ne s’attarda pas sur ses réelles motivations et fixa Picarel avec un sourire entendu. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Byleth sourit avant d’hocher la tête. La venue de Sytry l’indifférait mais après tout, cela égayerait leur passage ! Et s’il participait aussi aux réjouissances…

– Bien, c’est entendu. Achamoth, lève tes fesses, nous y allons sur-le-champ !

**

Cockatiel concédait qu’il ne brillait pas par son intelligence. Pourtant, il avait eu conscience, dès le début, des lacunes du plan de son ami, mauvais voire ridicule – si l’on pouvait appeler ça un plan. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait refusé d’écouter ses mises en garde et était parti. Avait-il seulement réussi à atteindre l’Enfer ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait le contacter par téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles. Il regrettait tellement d’avoir espionné Michael ce jour-là ! Ils n’en auraient pas été là s’il s’était abstenu. Ses yeux errèrent sur les Portes du Paradis qu’il scrutait sans voir, pensif, ignorant les quelques âmes qui le considéraient avec curiosité et les autres anges qui passaient. Il n’était pas tellement étonné de la position de l’Archange qui consistait à laisser Picarel se débrouiller seul ; avec toutes les galères qu’ils l’avaient forcé à résoudre pour eux, peut-être était-il même soulagé par la perspective de sa disparition. Cependant, lui s’inquiétait. C’était son ami et il avait peur pour lui – la disparition de Scalpel aux Enfers, pour lequel Michael n’avait pas diligenté de mission de sauvetage non plus, lui restait toujours en mémoire. Picarel n’était pas quelqu’un de débrouillard ; paresseux et inconscient comme il était, il saurait s’attirer des ennuis tôt ou tard si ce n’était pas déjà fait. Il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Il hésitait. Il n’avait rien d’un ange courageux, bien au contraire, sans compter que seul, il ne servirait à rien ; mais quelle était l’utilité de se ronger les sangs sans rien faire, impuissant ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait supplier Dieu d’intervenir, il était bien trop secondaire pour avoir l’opportunité de le rencontrer !

Et vu que ses prières restaient sans réponse, il doutait qu’Il les écoutât seulement.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et coupa net ses réflexions. Il poussa un cri strident et se retourna d’un mouvement brusque pour apercevoir le visage aviné de Saint Pierre qui collait presque le sien. Il perçut alors les effluves d’alcool en sa provenance, assez fortes, et se demanda comment il les avait manquées. Il voulut reculer mais ne le put pas ; le Saint s’agrippait désormais à lui pour maintenir son équilibre et Cockatiel ne se sentit pas le cœur de le repousser, même si l’odeur lui tirait une grimace.

– Kess tu fixes com’ ça ? lâcha Saint Pierre d’une voix pâteuse, avant de s’effondrer dans ses bras.

Grand Dieu, il était plus lourd que d’habitude !

– T’es sacrément imbibé, aujourd’hui, soupira Cockatiel. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Sur ces mots, il tenta de le trainer jusqu’à sa loge, dans l’espoir de l’y laisser décuver, mais le Saint ne l’aidait pas vraiment. Ce dernier agita mollement la tête sans que cela n’eût de signification particulière.

– Pouah… Micha’l, encore… P’quoi d’mander aux gens p’quoi y sortent, sérieux ? C’est pas mon prob’ !

A ces mots, Cockatiel se sentit un peu coupable. Le départ de Picarel… Il n’osa pas lui demander plus de détails ; c’aurait été au risque de s’exposer à des reproches, même si l’état du Saint rendait la chose peu probable. De toute façon, ce dernier s’endormait, ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas. La loge lui paraissait vraiment loin.

– Besoin d’aide ?

Cockatiel tourna la tête et eut la surprise de faire face à Raphael. Il était certes l’Archange le plus accessible, cela restait étrange de le côtoyer d’aussi près, d’autant qu’il ne dépendait pas de lui, ce qu’il regrettait sincèrement. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire innocent et enjoué, comme si voir un Saint ivre ne l’affectait pas. Raphael était trop gentil – et déconnecté de la réalité, il fallait l’avouer – pour s’en indigner. Il accepta d’un signe de tête et, joignant leurs forces ridicules, ils parvinrent à le glisser dans sa loge et à le coucher sur une banquette. Ils sortirent ensuite, accompagnés de ses ronflements.

A la vue des grilles, Cockatiel fut de nouveau assailli par les inquiétudes causées par la folie de son ami. Raphael s’aperçut du brusque changement d’humeur et s’en étonna.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cockatiel hésita à se confier. Ce n’était pas comme s’il serait d’une grande aide. Cependant… et s’il parvenait à convaincre Michael ? Après tout, il était presque son égal. Ou, à défaut, Gabriel ? Celui-ci restait puissant, même s’il avait élevé les techniques d’esquive au rang d’art. Habituellement, seuls Dieu et Michael – et éventuellement Uriel, si un tel cas se présentait un jour ? – étaient en mesure de le forcer à agir mais qui sait ?

– C’est Picarel. Je suis inquiet pour lui.

Raphael le considéra, intrigué.

– Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir tout compris… mais je suppose qu’il sait ce qu’il fait, non ?

_Il n’a rien compris_. Les épaules de Cockatiel s’affaissèrent. Pas la peine de s’appesantir sur le sujet, il n’y avait définitivement rien à attendre de Raphael.


	10. Etranges luxures...

La nuit était tombée en Enfer. C’était un mystère que Picarel était curieux de décrypter auprès de Byleth ou de Sytry, en plus de celui du passage du temps chez eux car il ne semblait pas être en lien avec le cycle terrestre. Il n’existait rien non plus de semblable au Paradis, toujours baigné de lumière divine. Désormais, c’était un ciel noir d’encre – du genre _vraiment_ noir – qui les surplombait alors qu’ils gagnaient le territoire d’Asmodée. Aucun éclat argenté pour donner un semblant de lumière… Seuls les braseros qui entouraient l’entrée, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, ainsi que les divers éclairages derrière eux en fournissaient.

Le complexe lui-même, que le démon de la Luxure régissait, n’était pas encore visible, caché derrière de hauts murs roses aux toitures à tuiles rouges. Quand Picarel s’était enquis de la raison de leur présence – il n’y avait rien autour de la ville elle-même, alors pourquoi mettre des murs ici ? –, Sytry l’avait justifiée en prétextant que l’objectif était de ne pas heurter la sensibilité des démons les plus innocents. Picarel fut étonné d’apprendre que cela pût exister. Il n’avait pas vu non plus de réel lien de cause à effet mais avait préféré ne pas chercher plus loin, accaparé par bien d’autres détails qui suscitaient tout autant sa curiosité. En particulier, le domaine lui-même. Ce dernier lui paraissait plutôt petit comparé au quartier de Byleth. Chose étonnante car la maison close, qui comprenait une partie cabaret – Picarel n’avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait, car pourquoi y aller si ce devait être fermé ? – était associée à la maison de jeu de Mammon qu’Asmodée cogérait avec lui en sa qualité de surintendant. Ne devrait-ce donc pas être plus grand, au contraire ? Cependant, Sytry lui avait dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences, ce qui avait stimulé son désir de voir l’intérieur par lui-même.

Toutes ces considérations furent vite balayées par le colosse qui se dressa devant eux et leur bloqua le passage. Picarel écarquilla les yeux à sa vue, éberlué, tandis que près de lui, Sytry retenait ses gloussements avec peine. Etait-ce réellement un démon ? Il y ressemblait bien, malgré –

– Oh Byleth, mon chou, tu es là ! On ne t’avait pas vu depuis un bail !

Un sourire charmeur apparut sur le visage de Byleth tandis qu’une main caressante se glissait sur son torse. Cachée parmi les ombres, Achamoth masquait son sourire d’une main gracile bien que ce fût inutile.

– Désolé, j’étais plutôt occupé… je te manquais tant que cela ?

– Bien sûr ! roucoula le vigile, qui accaparait toute l’attention de l’ange.

Et pour cause, Picarel avait eu des attentes très précises sur les gardiens démoniaques, sans doute plus monstrueux et plus effrayants que la moyenne ! Or, l’individu qui se tenait devant eux ne s’y conformait pas du tout. Le démon avait l’apparence d’un humain de grande taille, très musculeux – jusque-là, cela restait encore correct – mais… il portait un costume de magical girl ! Savant mélange de rose et de blanc, il se composait d’une jupe courte et d’un haut au décolleté profond qui dégageait largement ses pectoraux, le tout agrémenté de nombreux rubans. Des mitaines et des bottes montantes complétaient l’ensemble en plus du bâton qu’il tenait malgré sa complète inutilité. Un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin surmontait son crâne, entouré de deux couettes de boucles violettes. Seules deux cornes d’un noir profond semblables à celles d’un bouc trahissaient sa nature mais décorées de tresses en tissu colorées, elles perdaient tout leur aspect menaçant. Asmodée était-il au courant de l’apparence de celui qui gardait ses portes ?

Tandis que le démon continuait de minauder auprès de Byleth, pas choqué le moins du monde par cela, et face à ce constat, une seule question s’imposa dans son esprit. Soudain, il l’énonça à voix haute :

– Les magical girls sont tous des démons ?

Dire qu’elles avaient tout un fanclub sur Terre… Un léger silence s’ensuivit, que Sytry interrompit dans un éclat de rire. Il se plia en deux et ses longs cheveux turquoise glissèrent de part et d’autre de son visage jusqu’à le cacher. Picarel l’observa avec inquiétude. Etait-ce… de l’amertume, peut-être ? Sa remarque lui rappelait-elle des souvenirs ? Mal à l’aise, il regretta un peu son initiative malheureuse. S’il était la source de sa tristesse… Puis les trois autres se mirent à glousser à leur tour et Picarel n’y comprit plus rien. Alors qu’il allait leur demander la cause de leur hilarité, perplexe, il eut la surprise de sentir la main de Sytry se poser sur son épaule pour y prendre appui. Le Prince prit sur lui pour lui souffler un non presque inaudible, entre deux rires. Picarel n’eut pas davantage d’explication et même s’il en fut un peu confus, il n’osa pas en réclamer. Pas sûr qu’il en obtînt, de toute façon. 

– Qui est-ce ? Ton serviteur ? demanda le vigile en s’essuyant les yeux. On dirait que c’est un cas. D’où le sors-tu ?

– Gasarons, tu sais bien que nombre de mes serviteurs sont des cas, voyons. Et oui, c’en est un – voici Pika. C’est un nouveau, raison pour laquelle il m’accompagne, entre autres. Et d’où voudrais-tu que je le sorte ?

– Un nouveau ! Tu as de ces lubies, ronronna-t-il. Tu veux le présenter à As’ ?

– Hm, ce n’était pas vraiment l’idée…

Byleth haussa un sourcil lorsque la main de Gasarons glissa vers son entrejambe pour le malaxer avec douceur, avant que lui-même ne plaquât sa hanche contre la sienne, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Picarel observa le geste avec stupéfaction, puis Byleth qui ne se pressa pas pour le repousser. Il se pencha vers Sytry pour lui souffler :

– Qu’est-ce qu’il lui fait ?

Il avait déjà vu des humains faire ce genre de chose mais n’en avait jamais compris le sens. Voulait-il… stimuler son membre pour qu’il urinât ? Mais quel intérêt à cela ? Byleth avait-il des problèmes urinaires ? Sytry pinça les lèvres mais malgré cela, leurs commissures se redressèrent. Il jaugea Picarel d’un air étrange avant de lui susurrer à l’oreille :

– Ca, c’est du domaine privé… mais je pourrais t’en parler davantage à un autre moment et peut-être même te montrer, si tu veux.

Il s’écarta de Picarel qui le considéra avec curiosité.

– Me montrer quoi ?

Sytry haussa les épaules sans répondre, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Sa moue mystérieuse incita Picarel à abandonner l’idée de comprendre. De toute façon, s’il lui expliquait tout après, il n’y avait pas de mal à attendre un peu !

– Ne t’inquiète pas, mon chaton. Je te rendrai visite plus tard, promit Byleth.

Picarel se tourna vers lui, interpellé par ces paroles. Certes, ce démon était un sujet de curiosité à lui seul mais il n’était pas tellement tenté de lui rendre visite par la suite ! Pour quelle raison, d’ailleurs ?

– C’est promis ?

– Mais bien sûr, tu me connais !

– Mon chou, parce que je te connais, je sais que les trois quarts du temps, tu t’amuses avec As’ jusqu’à finir épuisé et tu rentres chez toi sans même penser à moi !

– Je te promets de me préserver un peu et de revenir te voir ensuite, rectifia-t-il alors, amusé.

– D’accord, ronronna Gasarons, satisfait. Et pas de livre !

– Pas de livre.

Au grand soulagement de Picarel qui se voyait condamné à stationner devant l’entrée, le démon-magical girl se décala pour les laisser passer. Après un dernier signe suggestif qui lui échappa, Byleth pénétra dans l’enceinte du domaine et les trois autres le suivirent.

Après la visite du quartier de Byleth et de sa demeure – voire même de la ville démoniaque, du moins de ce qu’il en avait vu – Picarel n’avait eu aucune attente, seulement de la curiosité à l’égard de la propriété du démon de la luxure. Comme ce dernier terme ne lui évoquait rien du tout, de toute façon, il n’avait rien pour exacerber son imagination… Malgré cela, il considéra les alentours avec perplexité. Comme Sytry l’avait sous-entendu, l’extérieur ne rendait pas justice à l’intérieur, qui semblait sans fin. Malgré l’heure tardive, les rues étaient encore très fréquentées. Picarel ne s’attarda pas sur les passants, leurs tenues légères ou leurs attitudes sensuelles, et il ne s’interrogea pas non plus lorsque l’un d’eux finissait par tirer un autre vers un endroit variablement dissimulé, duquel ils entendaient ensuite des gémissements étouffés et des glapissements plus ou moins sonores – il admira seulement leur témérité à affronter l’air frais avec si peu de vêtements. De nombreuses bâtisses colorées, soulignées par les lumières artificielles, se juxtaposaient sans suivre de logique particulière, mais ce n’était pas là non plus ce qui l’interpellait. C’était davantage l’abondance de statues en tous genres qui précédaient les ouvertures, les bâtiments et moulaient les colonnes et les façades, mélanges sagaces d’animaux, de démons et d’humains, qui brillaient par leur nudité et par les positions fantasques qu’ils adoptaient les uns avec les autres. Curieux, Picarel finit par se pencher vers l’un d’eux pour tenter d’en comprendre le sens caché et de le relier à d’éventuels jeux qu’il connaissait – il ne voyait toujours pas de galipettes, à moins que ce ne fussent leurs positions d’atterrissage ? Il dut s’arrêter pour cela, oubliant l’endroit où il se trouvait et les démons autour de lui. Sytry, le premier, remarqua son arrêt et le rejoignit avant de lui attraper le poignet. Il pinça les lèvres en voyant l’objet de sa subjugation.

– Sensible à l’art ?

Il se félicita intérieurement d’avoir réussi à ne pas rire en lâchant la question. Picarel se tourna vers lui et le démon se mordit les joues devant son air ahuri.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par ce genre de –

– Je ne comprends pas – pourquoi toutes ces statues ? Et ça représente quoi ?

Après une seconde d’hésitation, Sytry fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et s’esclaffa. Byleth et Achamoth se retournèrent et s’aperçurent alors qu’ils avaient distancé le duo. Le Prince lâcha le poignet de Picarel pour enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que de son autre main, il lui tapotait le bras, se remettant avec peine de son fou rire.

– Eh bien, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à discuter plus tard, souffla-t-il lorsqu’il fut en mesure d’articuler des mots.

Picarel lui adressa une moue dépitée.

– Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas, que fait cet humain la tête entre les cuisses d’un bouc et –

– Eh, vous deux ! Arrêtez de flirter et revenez ici, les réjouissances, c’est plus loin ! les interpella gaiement Byleth.

Achamoth gloussa alors que Picarel le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, sans se rendre compte que Sytry tremblait contre lui, la tête basse et une main couvrant sa bouche. Il s’en inquiéta quelques secondes plus tard mais le jeune démon garda le silence sur le sujet. 

– Voyons, tu sais bien que les réjouissances peuvent très bien débuter ici, ou à n’importe quel endroit… où ils veulent, en fait ! rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. Et s’ils veulent en profiter dès maintenant, pourquoi les en empêcher ?

Byleth rit en réponse.

– Flirter ?

Picarel ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu ni ce dont il pourrait vouloir profiter mais son incompréhension était telle qu’il ne sut quelle question poser. Sans rien réfuter, Sytry retira son bras. Ils rejoignirent les deux démons qui conservaient un air goguenard.

– Au fait, où est Asmodée ?

_Et surtout, où Nana est-elle susceptible d’être ?_ se demanda-t-il lorsque le souvenir de son amie et de la raison de sa venue en Enfer fut ravivé par une sculpture de limaces – qui faisaient il-ne-savait-quoi sur une démone nue. Quel sens avaient donc de telles représentations et quel en était l’intérêt ? Il se sentait honteux de l’avoir occultée de son esprit, même un instant, mais préféra réfléchir à sa localisation éventuelle plutôt que de se laisser envahir par la culpabilité. Il y avait tant de possibilités !

– La maison close n’est plus très loin, lui répondit Byleth, l’extirpant ainsi de ses pensées. Tu peux la voir d’ici, d’ailleurs ; c’est le bâtiment immense au bout de la rue.

Picarel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il la repéra. Pour être immense, elle l’était, et sa toiture dorée était des plus remarquables. Son portique avait des airs de temple grec mais sa largeur et sa longueur dépassaient le plus grand d’entre eux, et ses innombrables sculptures n’avaient rien à envier à celles du reste du domaine. De hautes portes en marbre rose se détachaient derrière la rangée de colonnes ; ils y firent face après quelques minutes. Nul vigile, cette fois, bien qu’elles fussent largement ouvertes. Ce détail laissa l’ange perplexe ; pourquoi qualifier cette bâtisse de ‘maison close’ alors qu’elle semblait libre d’accès ? Les notes d’une musique pulsée et dynamique leur parvinrent, ce qui stimula sa curiosité autant que son désir d’amusement, sensations qu’il réfréna presque aussitôt. Il n’avait pas le temps de jouer ! Il devait retrouver Nana, sans doute dans une position délicate. Elle devait être si apeurée et désespérée, à l’heure actuelle…

_Ne t’inquiète pas, Nana. J’arrive !_


End file.
